


Whisper The Wind

by jacaranda_bloom



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plugs, Anal Sex, Australia, Australia is not, BDSM, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Byron Bay, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fondling, Hand Jobs, Harry and Liam run a surf school, Kissing, London, London is grey, Louis and Niall are accountants, M/M, Massage, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, No Angst, No Miscommunication, No one gets hurts, Outdoor Sex, Please let me know if I’ve missed anything..., Restraints, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Strangers to Lovers, Surfing, There's a minor technical incident in a lift, Vibrators, crops, kangaroos, okay here we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacaranda_bloom/pseuds/jacaranda_bloom
Summary: Louis’ father has political ambitions and decides it’s time for Louis to step up as the company’s Chief Financial Officer. Louis thinks this is a monumentally stupid idea. After storming off in a rage he has a chance meeting with a tall, dark, curly haired stranger. A technical glitch with their shared elevator finds Louis spending twenty minutes with the most intriguing man he’s ever met. Unfortunately the man is leaving London the very next day and moving to Australia to work at his mates surf school. Timing, as they say, can fuck right off.Fast forward three years and Louis is miserable, a shadow of the man he once was, working in his father’s company, and hating every moment. At his thirtieth birthday party, surrounded by people he doesn’t know or doesn’t like, he decides to throw it all in and follow the impossible dream. Happiness, a fulfilling life, and someone to love. The question is, will that dream be found ten thousand miles away on a sandy beach, with a curly headed surfer dude?Or the one where Louis rides an elevator that may change his life forever, Harry loves the ocean but is a terrible surfer, Liam proves not all heroes wear capes, and Niall might actually have all the answers.





	1. Never Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and welcome to my little story. This one has been a while in the making and I am so thrilled it's finally ready to share. I hope you enjoy the ride!
> 
> Thank you to my amazing beta, [ Chloe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelarry10/), without whom this story would have ended at chapter six and been a completely different fic. I can’t tell you how much I appreciated you pushing me to add the extra chapters and give these characters the exploration they deserved. xx
> 
> Don’t forget to come find me on Tumblr for a chat at [ jacaranda-bloom ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/) and reblog my [ Tumblr fic post ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/post/181753893873/whisper-the-wind-explicit-strangers-to-lovers) if you feel so inclined!
> 
> Comments and kudos always welcome too! xx
> 
> Title from Daryl Braithwaite’s ‘The Horses’ which Harry made Australian audiences sing during his 2018 tour.
> 
> NOTE: Permission has been granted for the translation of this work.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry meet in a elevator and it's the most important twenty minutes of Louis' life. Also, London is grey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for coming on this little journey with me. I hope you like it!
> 
> Don’t forget to come find me on Tumblr for a chat at [ jacaranda-bloom ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/) and reblog my [ Tumblr fic post ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/post/181753893873/whisper-the-wind-explicit-strangers-to-lovers) if you feel so inclined!
> 
> Comments and kudos always welcome too! xx

[](https://imgur.com/Y6WfoBc)

Louis stands rigid, practically vibrating out of his skin. Rage. Frustration. His veins are burning. Fists clenched, white-knuckling at his sides.

He stares at the mirrored doors of the elevators. Mirrored doors are stupid. They’re offensive and too shiny and too hard to keep clean, fingerprints everywhere. He wills his breathing to calm down, wants his heartbeat back to normal.

He really just needs to get out of here. Get as far away as possible. Far away from his father, and his stupid accounting firm, in this stupid building, with stupid grey walls and grey floors and grey people. Away from his father’s preposterous ideas and unreasonable expectations and complete lack of acknowledgement that Louis is his own person with his own life.

He needs some air in his lungs, to clear his head of the noise and nonsense and nutcrackers hammering away inside his skull.

Mirrors. Did the designers really consider people so vapid and self-obsessed that they would want to stand and look at a reflection of themselves while waiting for an elevator? Breathe in, breathe out.

Seems like kind of a waste anyways. Every person in the lift lobby is on their bloody phone. Such is the state of society. He sighs internally. Or maybe not so internally judging by the sideways glare he receives from the woman next to him. Perhaps he should try harder not to channel his grandfather, casting aspersions at the corruption of the world at large and lamenting the loss of basic human interaction and social graces. Yeah. He should probably stop doing that.

In the reflection, he can see behind him out of the floor to ceiling windows. London. Sprawled out below from their perch in this glass monstrosity thirty-two stories in the air. Grey buildings blending into the too grey sky, matching his too grey suit and too grey everything. Bland. Everything is so fucking bland. What happened to colour and vibrancy and joy and laughter and nature and life? 

Exactly how long does it take to get an elevator here anyway? Maybe his feet will fuse with the grey marble floor and he’ll become a permanent fixture. More grey. All the grey.

It’s a bank of eight lifts and pot luck to see which one comes first. Why aren’t there screens telling you what floor they’re on so you can preempt which one will win the race and arrive first? He doesn’t like the randomness. Likes predictability. Certainty. He’s a numbers guy after all. Likes when things make sense, likes to get the bottom of a problem. Probably why his father thinks he’s going to be perfect as the new Chief Operating Officer. Louis begs to differ.

Tick tock. How long has it been? Long enough for the lobby to fill with a sea of other equally impatient passengers. Everyone racing to nowhere important. God. Let him just get out of here.

Maybe if he pulled his phone out and started scrolling aimlessly through his social feeds or email like all the other grey people the time would pass faster. Maybe there would be comfort in joining the herd. Maybe his unwillingness to dutifully conform to this is why he feels displaced all the time.

An elevator dings four down from where he’s standing. A swarm of grey moves towards the doors, crowding and jostling each other for poll position. Clutching their phones like lifelines and making sure not to lift their heads, the risk of making eye contact, and therefore a human connection, far too great. Louis realizes fairly quickly that there’s too many people and not enough space and he doesn’t think he could stand being crammed into an elevator crushed up against a bunch of strangers like sardines in a imtim for thirty-two floors anyway.

He hears the familiar ding go off again down the opposite end of the lobby and makes a beeline for it while the other passengers are still vying for their square foot of floor space in the sardine tin. A tall thin man exits and the doors start closing almost immediately, obviously an attempt by the universe to reignite his rage. Stopping the mirrored jaws with a firm slap of his hand, he waits for them to open fully again and gruffs under his breath.

At first he doesn’t even see the other man in the corner near the button panel. Stupid elevators. Stupid dark and oh-so-cool mirrored death-boxes dangling in the air defying gravity with mood lighting and piped-in beats from the hippest of hip playlists. What even is the point? It’s not a fucking nightclub. Although, in fairness, there is a bar and restaurant on the top floor. One of those highfalutin, pretentious places that scream excess, have a wankers-only policy, do a degustation menu ‘to simply die for dahling’, and serve cocktails that cost more than a small family car. Louis wouldn’t set foot in there unless he had hit rock bottom, divested himself of all self-worth, possessed no pride, and had absolutely no fucks to give about who he was or what he stood for.

Louis moves into the back corner of the lift, assuming other passengers will get in, as he absolutely does not want to be suffocated by any more uptight tossers drowning in perfume or cologne.

The doors close swiftly, surprisingly with no one else getting onboard. The man in the shadows must have an itchy trigger-finger that obviously took care of that. He hears a quiet humming, but pays it no mind.

Louis backs himself up into the corner properly and leans against the wall, his head lolling to the side and resting on the paneling. A wave of exhaustion crashes over him. Suddenly, he’s so tired, the adrenalin from fighting with his father dissipating and leaving him raw and exposed. He hiccups a breath and realises he’s almost on the verge of tears. He’s not sad, he’s furious, and he still can’t breathe properly and he’s going to explode in a fit of rage and rain down a tirade of terror on whoever is in his path. That, or he’s going to burst and drown them in a flood of tears and misery. Could go either way at this point.

He feels the lift hit the express zone, so at least there’s no chance of being stopped before they reach the ground floor. Small mercies he muses.

Another soft humming from the shadows, the man still facing the button panel with his back to Louis.

His brain is swimming with all the things he should’ve said to his father. ‘No’ probably would have been a good start. ‘Fuck you, asshole’ could’ve been quite effective too. Or perhaps ‘I wouldn’t work for you if it was the last job on the planet you controlling, conniving, prick’. Yeah that.

Not that it would have mattered. Probably. Really he’s just angry with himself. Fool. Why can’t he at least try and stand up for himself? His father had been so dismissive of him, of his excuse for a life. Reminding him yet again, and none too subtly, that stepping up to take over the day-to-day operation of the firm wasn’t going to interfere with his life, because of course, he doesn’t have one. He doesn’t have a partner, he doesn’t have children, he doesn’t even have a dog. In his father’s eyes, that obviously means he doesn’t have a life worthy of consideration. 

It’s not like he’s over the hill. He’s 27 for fucks sake and he’s doing just fine. He studied. Travelled. Studied some more. Travelled. Got a nice London apartment. Joined a good firm doing good things for good people. Earned his place. Took over the Forensic Accounting Division when old man Murphy retired. Got a nicer London apartment. Got some house plants which are still alive. Thriving in fact, thank you very much. He has a linen cupboard with actual linens in it. A guest bedroom, not a junk room, that he’s had real live guests stay in. Well, Niall, but still. Art on the walls. Even a breadmaker and a thermomix. Both of which he uses on a regular basis. Clearly he’s totally down with the whole adulting caper because he makes soups and bakes his own bread so the Debbie-Doubters can move right along. Nuthin’ to see here.

Louis can feel the elevator starting to slow from warp speed to something less disconcerting. He’s never been a big fan of this mode of transport. Something about not being able to see the mechanics and the dangling by a cable 30 stories in the air whilst simultaneously being propelled towards the ground with the velocity of a space shuttle. Let’s be real though, the opening sequence of Speed probably didn’t help much either.

Political ambitions. New direction. Time to step up. That’s what his father said, although there was a high pitched buzzing in his ears so he can’t be sure of the exact wording. Why on earth would he leave his job at a firm he likes, working with people he likes, doing a job he likes, to work for his father? And for what? To do his familial duty? To please a man who has never given two shits about him so he can pursue a political career? Well he can fuck off.

Shadowman steps back from the button panel and moves towards the doors in readiness. The humming seems to have stopped. Louis eyes rake over the man, seemingly having a mind of their own. He’s tall, and svelte. Not skinny necessarily, but definitely toned. His thighs are surprisingly thick, filling out his dark jeans perfectly and through his thin white t-shirt Louis can see that his back is broad and strong. Black suede boots, long due to the pointy tip, anchor him and make him seem taller and leaner somehow. He has a longish jacket of some sort draped over his arm, but it’s hard to tell properly in the dimly lit box. The strip lighting at floor level and near the ceiling doing little to illuminate anything. His hair seems to be just above shoulder length. Curly perhaps? And there could be a pair of glasses or sunglass holding it back from his face. It’s a nice package all round and Louis allows himself to appreciate it for moment.

His stomach swoops as the elevator nears the ground, his frame concertinaing slightly and he takes a step towards the doors behind Shadowman.

A piercing screech.

Grinding metal.

A sudden jolt.

“FUCK!” he shouts as he’s thrown to the ground. The elevator isn’t moving anymore, the lights are out, and the piped music has stopped, now just the sound of metal creaking cuts through the silence in the box. He doesn’t want to move, doesn’t want to upset whatever tenuous accord has been reached with the gods of gravity.

He feels movement up against his side and a hand darts out to grab his own. “Don’t move. Just let it settle.” Shadowman says in deep low drawl.

The creaking continues and he can feel small movements of the elevator car. His wrist is stinging, must’ve landed on it funny. 

He wants to move. Wants to get out. Wants to call for help.

“Attention. Attention.” A staticky voice says. “Attention Express Car 4. Please remain calm. The emergency brakes have you held just above the Ground Floor. You’re safe. Please remain calm. Help is on its way.” The voice continues. “My name is Alfred. Please press the alarm button to use the intercom and advise us of your status.”

Louis goes to get up, but Shadowman grips his wrist. “I’ve got this. You stay there.”

He feels him get up and then a light shines, from the man’s phone he presumes.

He watches as the man knees over to the panel and presses the button and Louis sits up, slightly dizzy.

“Hi. This is Harry Styles. Myself and…”

“Louis Tomlinson.” Louis provides, as he straightens out his suit jacket, noting that the button has ripped off during the fall.

“Myself and Louis Tomlinson are in the car. We are basically unhurt. Please advise.” The man, Harry, says.

“Thank you sir. Good to hear you’re both ok.” Alfred sounds relieved. “Technicians and emergency services have been dispatched and their ETA is approximately 20 minutes. We’ll have you both out of there very soon. We estimate that you’re only about 6 feet off the lobby floor so there is no significant danger.”

“Thank you. We’re fine for now. But will be happy to be out.” Harry says, speaking for Louis, which he would usually find irritating but doesn’t at this moment.

“Thank you sir. We’ll have you out of there as soon as possible.” Alfred says, the consummate professional. He should buy him a fruit basket when this is over.

Harry shuffles over to Louis side and sits down, back against the wall matching Louis’ position.

“Are you okay Louis?” Harry asks, concern in his voice.

Louis pats himself down and he appears to be in one piece, shaken, but not broken. “Yeah. Thanks. Think so. How ‘bout yourself?”

“Yeah I’m fine. What a fucking rush though eh?” Harry says on a long exhale.

“Well I guess. Could probably do without it though. Helluva way to get the adrenaline going. But I like my high octane sports to come with safety harnesses to be honest.” Louis chuckles to himself, nervous energy rushing out of him.

Harry laughs quietly. “Absolutely. Reckoned my adrenaline junky days were well behind me. But I guess not.”

“So twenty minutes. Not too long and we’ll be out.” Louis says trying to fill the dark space.

“Yup.” Harry pauses and then continues. “Um, we could play a game to pass the time?”

“A game? Uh. Ok?”

“It might relieve the awkwardness?” Harry says, somehow able to read Louis and the situation perfectly.

“Ok then. What did you have in mind?”

“How about Never Have I Ever?” Harry says tentatively.

Louis chuckles. “Ok then. You first.”

“Right. Ok then. Never have I ever been stuck in a lift….on my own”

“Way to distract from the situation there mate. Uh. I’ve never been stuck in a lift on my own so no drink for me.”

“Hang on. We need to keep score.” Harry says and brings his phone to life. Bringing up a new note on and starting to type in their names. “Louis, L-O-U-I-S yes?”

“Yeah that’s it mate, good guess, most people think it’s L-E-W-I-S.”

Harry types in his own name. “Ok. Ready. Your turn.” Harry glances over to Louis, the light from his phone casting a dim yellowish light over his face.

He’s attractive Louis notices. Really attractive. A sharp jawline dusted with a faint scruff. Curls tucked behind his ears. He notices his shirt is gaping open too and there’s a couple of long chains hanging around his neck with some fine chest hair peeking out from underneath. He can smell him too. Tom Ford perhaps, with a hint of tangy sweat. Louis wonders how he smells. All that pent up rage after seeing his father and then the fall can’t have been good and probably has him stinking up the place. Right. It’s his turn.

“Never have I ever gone skydiving.” He may as well keep with the adrenaline theme.

“Good one. Drink for me then.” Harry says and adds the beer glass emoji under his name on the note.

“Really? Wow. Cool.” Louis says, a bit jealous of Harry’s experience.

“Never have I ever….uhm….gone bungee jumping.” Ok. So Harry has cottoned onto the theme.

“Drink for me. But I think I’ll take a glass of scotch instead. Been quite the day so far.” Louis says with a smirk in his voice.

“One scotch for the bungee king. Done” Harry says as he adds the appropriate emoji under Louis’ name. “Whereabouts?”

“Huh? Oh. In New Zealand. It was amazing actually. Out over a glacial gorge, with raging rapids below. The guys running it were lunatics, but it was one of the best things I’ve ever done. Nothing like seeing your life flash before your eyes to make you realize what matters.” Louis remembers it fondly.

“Sounds a bit hectic. But New Zealand is definitely on my bucket list. When were you there?” The genuine interest clear in his voice.

“About, uhm, shit, 6 years ago? God. Has it been that long? Anyway. Went after uni with a mate, my best mate, Niall. We’d been planning the trip for years, since high school. We went everywhere. Asia, Australia, New Zealand, Fiji, bit of South America, the Galapagos, Ecuador. We were gone about nine months all up.” Louis thinks back on all the adventures they’d had.

“Sounds like an adventure.” And there he goes reading Louis’ mind again.

“Yeah. Best thing I ever did. Memories for a lifetime.” The lift creeks and Louis tenses, Harry’s hand coming to rest on his thigh reassuringly.

“It’s ok.” Harry says softly. “Remember, we’re only six feet off the ground. Even if we fall, it won’t be far. We’re fine.”

“Yeah. Thanks. Just a bit jumpy.” Louis relaxes and Harry takes his hand away, Louis feels the loss in his bones. He wants it back. Weird.

“I’m heading to Australia soon actually. Well. Really soon. Tomorrow. Wow. Sounds weird to say it. Tomorrow evening I’m flying out Australia. In two days I’ll be in Australia.” Harry chuckles lightly, as though the realization is just hitting him.

“What, really? Mate, that’s sick. Holiday?” Louis asks, intrigued.

“Nah. Oh. Well sort of. Heading down to stay with a mate from school, Liam. He’s own a surf school in Byron. Gonna work with him for a while. Have a change of scenery. Experience some life away from the grey of London.”

Grey? Seriously, is this guy an actual mind reader?

“That sounds really amazing. You a bit of a surfer dude then?” Louis does hang-ten sign with his hand in the light of Harry’s phone.

Harry gives a small self-deprecating laugh. “Ah. No. Not exactly. Never actually stood on a board before. But Liam assures me I’ll be a natural. He’s a terrible liar though.” Harry laughs again. “Two left feet and legs like a baby giraffe me. But he’s assured me I can be taught and if not, I’ll make a good assistant.” Harry’s phone starts to fade and he taps the screen to bring it back to life.

“We’re not making much progress with this game though are we?” Louis says with a smirk in his voice.

“Nah. But this is better. Was just using it as an ice breaker to diffuse the tension. Tell me more about your time traveling.”

So Louis tells Harry about some of the adventures he’s had. Niall being the best traveling buddy ever, and also the worst. Always moving. Always excited. But his enthusiasm was contagious and he’d enjoyed every single minute. He tells him about their crazy escapades in Asia, trying to get around without knowing the language, and not always ending up where they’d planned. But that was half the fun. Eating strange foods, and sleeping in dodgy hostels, the people they’d met, and the things they’d seen.

When Louis finishes telling Harry about an 18 hour bus ride he and Niall had taken with the most dubious of characters and a hostel at their destination that had brown water coming out of the taps, he trails off. He lowers his voice, barely above a whisper, and proceeds to describe the most beautiful sunset he’s ever experienced, tired and hot and smelly beyond belief, but they had sat outside with ice cold beers and watched in awe as the sun sank down behind the mountain range. It was the most peaceful and the happiest Louis can ever remember being. It was their last night of the trip. The next day they would be heading to the airport and then back to their real lives.

“It was probably the last time I was truly happy.” Louis says and laughs to himself at his unexpected honesty. That had been it. He came back and then this life began. Work and his father and grey old London. With its grey people and grey skies and grey feelings.

He’s snapped out of his thoughts by Harry taking his hand. “It’s okay Louis. I’m sure you can have that again. You can make it happen.” Harry says as he squeezes Louis’ hand.

Louis looks down to where their hands are joined and then up into Harry’s eyes.

A loud clank of metal on metal startles them both and they drop hands.

“Harry? Louis? It’s the fire department.” A man shouts through the doors. “We’re here to get you out. Won’t be long now. We’re just going to pry the doors open. Please stand clear.”

“Shit. That was fast.” Louis says, surprised. Feeling almost disappointed that their time together has been interrupted.

“Time flies when you’re having fun I guess.” Harry says and Louis feels him shrug against his shoulder.

The doors are pried open slowly and the light spills into the small dark space. They’re not even the full six feet off the ground as is turns out.

They’re instructed to shuffle over to the opening and are then lowered down into the ground easily by a couple of big burly men. Louis considers that he really doesn’t mind being manhandled by these guys, but now is not the time.

They are both ushered away to the side to be checked out by the paramedics who deem them fit to leave. Louis has a bruised wrist but nothing else to be concerned about and Harry has gotten away without a blemish. They’re both cleared to go.

They stand awkwardly watching as the technicians take off a few panels to access the lift and investigate further, but there is no reason for them to stay.

“So. Um.” Harry starts. “That was kind of an adventure right?”

“Yeah. It was.” Louis says looking down at the ground, hands in his pockets.

Harry laughs. “This is silly. Louis…”

“It’s okay.” Louis assures him. “Look. That was...something...but you’re heading to Australia tomorrow and I’m here...and…”

“Yeah. Ok.” Harry sighs. “No. You’re right. But look.” Harry stands straight and puts his own hands in his pockets. “I’m leaving, yes, but if you’re ever downunder…” A smirk spreads across Harry’s face. “No but seriously, if you’re ever down that way, if you ever feel the desire to watch a sunset over a mountain range, or sit on a beach and watch the sunrise, I’d be happy to watch it with you. Maybe we can finish our game and have those drinks?” Harry looks up hopefully.

Louis smiles. “Thanks Harry. Maybe I will.”

Harry’s smirk softens. “Ok then. Well. This has been grand.” Harry pauses, appearing to think something over, before decision firms on his face. He steps forward and pulls Louis into a tight hug. “It was so good to meet you Louis.”

Louis is startled at first, but then sinks into the hug, bringing his own arms around to wrap Harry up tightly. They stay that way for longer than would be deemed normal, but then the day, and their meeting, has been anything but normal.

“Thanks Harry. You too. Such a pleasure.”

They break apart and just stare at each other for a moment. Both acknowledging that there is something between them that is going unsaid. Circumstances are a shit of a thing.

Harry turns to go. “So. Bye Louis.” Harry waves shyly.

“Bye Harry. Safe travels.”

Harry starts to walk away and then turns and walks backwards, facing Louis.

“Londoner’s Downunder Surf School, Byron Bay. If you know, you’re ever in the area.” Harry says with a wink and then turns and walks out the lobby doors and into the sea of grey.

The noise of the lobby intrudes on Louis’ thoughts and he sighs. Byron Bay. Sounds nice he thinks.

He hears his name being shouted from across the lobby.

“Louis. Louis!” It’s his father.

“I just heard. Thank goodness you’re alright.” He says while scrolling through his phone, barely even bothering to look up. “That would’ve put a spanner in the works.” His father says laughing at his own joke.

Right. Real life.

“Yeah dad. It would’ve.” Hardly even able to muster the energy to be angry at him anymore. He can still feel Harry’s warm embrace, but it’s fading now. He misses it, wants it back.

Thoughts of sunrises and sunsets and tall, curly-haired wannabe surfer dudes briefly flash through his thoughts and Louis turns to look out the doors, but Harry is long gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you're enjoying it.
> 
> Don’t forget to come find me on Tumblr for a chat at [ jacaranda-bloom ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/) and reblog my [ Tumblr fic post ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/post/181753893873/whisper-the-wind-explicit-strangers-to-lovers) if you feel so inclined!
> 
> Comments and kudos always welcome too! xx


	2. Lead The Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis turns thirty, quits his job, and travels to Australia to find Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for continuing to read this little story. I hope you're enjoying it!
> 
> Don’t forget to come find me on Tumblr for a chat at [ jacaranda-bloom ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/) and reblog my [ Tumblr fic post ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/post/181753893873/whisper-the-wind-explicit-strangers-to-lovers) if you feel so inclined!

Three years later…

Turning thirty was not meant be like this. He was supposed to have made something of his life. Be happy in his career. Be contributing to the betterment of society and the planet. Plus there’s meant to be a person. He’s pretty sure of that. It was in the brochure. He had a plan, see. He’s meant to have a person. And be gloriously happy. And perhaps be considering having kids. And there should definitely be a dog. A dog that he shares with his person. See? Clearly the universe has fucked up because there’s supposed to be a person.

There isn’t.

There is also the stark realisation that three years ago he would’ve scoffed at the mere thought of stepping foot inside this snooty bar on the top floor of the grey and lifeless building he now calls home for 10 hours a day. This wankersville, pretentiousness-personified, boring-as all-hell bar with wall-to-wall assholes where the cocktails do, in fact, cost about the same as a small family car. But here he is, listening to his father give a toast in his honour. Nice that he made the time in his busy schedule to turn up for ten minutes. Yeah. That politics “phase” turned out not to be so much of a phase and more of a raging, howling success. But of course it did.

He’d kicked off the evening with a double scotch before he’d barely walked in the door, and followed it up by downing three more in quick succession. It was probably a bad idea, lower inhibitions and an inability to keep his mouth shut and all that, he might actually be tempted to say something honest.

Louis thinks, not for the first time this evening, how absurd this all is, his life, this night. Everything. It might be cliched, but he really, honestly doesn’t recognise the person he can see reflected in the glass of the windows. 

His father is droning on and on about achievements or milestones or something, but in a way that makes the compliments and accolades reflect far better for him than for Louis. Well, that’s to be expected really. He’s such an asshat. But apparently whilst his personality and character make him a monumentally shit father, those same attributes are perfect for politics.

How did this become his life? This was never what it was supposed to be.

Thoughts creep into his head of curls and deep green eyes and long legs and broad shoulders. It’s not that he’s fixated exactly. Or obsessed. (Fuck off Niall.) He just finds himself daydreaming about what Harry’s doing, downunder, riding the waves, watching the sunrise, living his life. Harry.

Of course he’s thought about the ‘what if’ scenarios. What if he’d gotten Harry’s number? What if he’d chased him down the street? What if he hadn’t stayed here at his father's firm, wasting his life away in this miserable glass tower?

He’s not living the life he wants. He hates it. All of it.

Louis hears his father coming in for a landing.

“But of course, we’re here tonight to celebrate my sons thirtieth. He’s doing a surprisingly good job holding down the fort while I’m away…”

Prick.

“...under my watchful eye of course…”

God, he’s such an asshole. Louis’ blood is starting to boil.

“And even though he hasn’t made much of his life thus far…”

What a fucking tool.

“...I am pleased he’s decided to stick around and finally contribute to the family business.”

Fucking bag of dicks, son of a bitch. He wants so badly to wipe that smug smirk off his face.

“So here’s hoping he can rise up and make me proud! Please raise your glasses and join me in wishing him a Happy Birthday!

The crowd raises their glasses and shouts out a chorus of ‘Happy Birthday’ while Louis just stands there, rage climbing to the surface, threatening to explode.

Louis has had enough of toeing the line goddamnit. Enough of this shit. Enough of feeling like a disappointment. Enough of living this pathetic half-life.

Enough.

He turns to his father, not even sure what he’s going to say. How does he even respond?

“Well dad. Thanks for that toast. Such heartfelt words. I’m overwhelmed. Truly.” Louis deadpans. “It’s been… well it’s been…”

Louis stops and looks out over the sea of grey people in grey suits and grey expressions and he’s suddenly sure of what say. Surer than he’s ever been of anything in his life and he turns to face his father.

“Thank you. Thank you dad. You’ve made this decision easier than I ever could have dreamed.”

Louis’ father looks at him, confusion starting to wash over his expression.

“I wish you and the firm all very best in the future. But for now, I’m gonna rise up, just as you suggested. I’m going to rise up and get the fuck out of here. It’s been a blast and I quit!”

And with that Louis strides through the crowd, gasps sounding around the room. Murmurs of ‘what did he say?’ and ‘is he kidding?’ washing up in his wake, as he makes a beeline for the elevators. 

He reaches the lift lobby and punches the button with so much force he is worried for a moment that he might have broken the panel. For once, blessedly, the lift dings immediately, like it was dutifully waiting there for him to make his escape.

The lift that opens is their lift. Because of course it is. The one where all this started. His and Harry’s lift.

He gets in and turns, hitting the button to the close doors. As they close in he sees his father coming towards him, rage burning on his face.

“Louis!” His father shouts and Louis just smiles back at him, raising his hand and giving him the finger as the steel jaws shut.

~~~~~

“What the fuck man?! You just left? I can’t even… what did your father say?” Niall says, shocked laughter bellowing out of him and wearing a beaming smile as he sits on Louis’ bed.

Louis is rummaging through his large walk-in closet looking for his boardshorts as his phone chimes notifying him of another voicemail. His father can get fucked.

“It was brilliant Niall. Absolutely fucking brilliant.” Louis flings three pairs of boardshorts out of the closet and onto the open suitcase laying on his bed.

“God I wish I’d been there. The look on his face must’ve been priceless.” Niall is giggling now and kicking his legs around like a toddler. “And you really gave him the finger as the doors closed? Man.” Niall says as he draws out the vowel.

“He was beet red. Looked like he was going to explode.” Fuck. Where are my…. ah, got ‘em.” Louis says as he comes back out with two pairs of flip flops and throws them into a plastic bag and then into the suitcase.

“So you’re just…?”

“Leaving. Yup!” Louis says gleefully.

“Tonight?”

“Yup! Gone. Outta here. Adios. Au revoir. Leaving on a jet plane and all that. Done.” Louis’ brain is a whirlwind of emotions and excitement.

“I’m so happy for you mate. This is like, the best thing you’ve ever done. That anyone I know has ever done. It’s epic.” Niall leans over and grabs some of Louis clothes which have been messily thrown in the suitcase and starts to fold them.

Louis heads into the en-suite, grabbing his toiletries bag and loading it up with everything he sees.

“What times the flight?” Niall shouts.

“Uhm… ten thirty. Gotta be at the airport in forty five minutes. Fuck. Where is my deodorant?” Louis says as he sees it behind the candle and chucks it into the bag. A candle he had bought during one of his lower moments because it reminded him of how Harry smelled. He grabs it and chucks that into the bag as well. In for a penny and all that.

He’d booked the flight online while he was in the cab on the way to his apartment. He knew he’d be cutting it fine but nothing was going to stop him. This felt right. Like it he was being pulled towards his future. Away from this place and his father and his miserable, empty life.

“Not wanting to rain on your parade, but how do you even know he’s still there?”

“He is. I’m sure of it.” Louis pulls the drawer from his bedside table out and upends the contents onto the bed, rifling through to find all his chargers. “The last lot of pictures on the Londoner’s Downunder Facebook page from that surfing charity thing has him in them, and that was only a month ago.” 

“Alright then.” Niall starts to put all the discarded items back in the drawer. “Damn. I wish I was coming too.”

Bless Niall.

“I don’t think your girlfriend would be too happy about that mate.” Louis smirks as he does one final check of the contents of his suitcase.

“True. But it feels weird that you’re going off on this adventure without me. We always go together.”

“Sorry mate. But this is one trip I need to do alone. For now at least. He’s probably going to laugh in my face or already have a boyfriend. Or girlfriend?” Shit. “It’s been three years. Maybe he won’t even remember me.” Louis laughs nervously.

“Nah. This is going to be amazing. Just you wait and see.” Niall says and stands up from the bed. “You got everything?”

“Urr. Yeah? I think so. Fuck. Am I crazy?” Louis says and freezes.

“Certifiable. But I’m so proud of you. And for some reason, I feel like everything is going to work out just fine.” Niall walks over and wraps Louis into a warm hug.

Louis relaxes into Niall’s reassuring embrace. “Thanks Nialler.” 

“Right!” Niall says as he pulls back. “Let's get this fucking show on the road!”

 

~~~~~

 

Louis loves traveling. He loves the the excitement and the sights and the people and the places. But three flights, twenty five hours in the air, another five more in layovers and a final half an hour with a car service to get him to the hotel in Byron and he’s done. So done.

He’d sent his father a text from the plane as they were about to leave Heathrow saying that he needed a break and that yes, he really did mean it when he said he quit. It was a far more civil text than he thought he was capable of sending to him, but he wasn’t in the mood to fight anymore, and so had tried to leave things relatively amicable. When he landed in Dubai he turned on his phone, expecting a barrage of texts or more voicemails, but there was only a single text.

“I hope you find what you’re looking for. Love, Dad.”

It was an odd response, the “Love, Dad” particularly out of character for his bombastic and domineering father. Louis still wasn’t sure what to make of it but he had tried to put it out of his mind and focus on the reasons he was trekking to the other side of globe.

It’s Sunday afternoon by the time he finally checks in to the hotel in Byron and heads straight to his suite, just wanting to wash the last forty hours off his skin and sleep for a day. 

He dumps his bags and flops onto the bed, looking up at the ceiling. What on earth has he done? This is insane. He’s in Australia for fucks sake, chasing a man he spent barely twenty minutes with three years ago and hasn’t spoken to since. He lets out a slightly hysterical laugh. Must be the exhaustion.

What if Harry doesn’t remember him? What if he thinks he’s a lunatic? What does Louis even say to him when, IF, he sees him?

Hi. Remember me? From the elevator? Yup. Surprise! I haven’t been able to get you out of my head for the last three years. I still remember the way you smelled. And your smile. And your gorgeous eyes. So after making a scene, embarrassing my father and quitting my job, I stormed out of my thirtieth birthday party and travelled ten thousand miles to see you. Fancy going for those drinks and watching the sunrise with me and maybe getting a dog, and oh, I dunno, spending the rest of your life with me?

Fuuuck.

~~~~

When Louis wakes it’s still dark outside, but a check of his phone tells him it’s 5am, which is good. He had crashed as soon as his head hit the pillow and which has allowed him to acclimate to the time zone surprisingly well. But he’s absolutely starving. 5 star accommodations have their perks though, so he flicks on the light and grabs the 24 hour room service menu off the bedside table. A full English breakfast and he’ll be ready to face the day he reassures himself.

A chirpy woman on the other end of the phone takes his order and assures him it will be up in 30 minutes, just enough time for a shower then.

Louis unpacks his bathroom things, having just used the hotels shampoo, conditioner and body wash the day before, too tired to bother with unpacking his suitcase, instead choosing to crawl into the king size bed freshly showered and naked.

Turning on the shower he lets steam fill the room, billowing out above the screen, dimming the lights before lighting the candle he’d brought from home. Harry. The aroma wafts through the room and mixes with the steam, creating a calming mood.

He stands in the shower, resting his head against the tiles, letting the powerful jets pound his still travel-weary body, as water cascades over his shoulders and down his torso.

Louis feels the water find every crevice of his body, opening his mouth and breathing through the streams of water as it runs down in sheets off his nose and top lip.

Resting his hands on his hips as he circles them, he stretches out his back. He’s in good shape. He’s tried to maintain his fitness over the years, even with his long days at the firm. Footy with Niall and the lads on the weekends, and an early morning run whenever he can to kick start his day and clear his head.

He runs his hands across his stomach, scratching absentmindedly at his happy trail. At a base level, he knows he’s attractive, not that he’s being conceited, it’s just a fact. Toned and strong, but curvy in all the right places, and an ass that just won’t quit. On the rare occasions Niall manages to drag him out with the lads he has no trouble turning heads and hooking up with a random guy for no-strings-attached sex. Or if he’s in the mood for a quick fix, a hand job or blow job in the loos is always on offer. But in truth, he wants more, and the way he feels about his life has made him unwilling to bring someone else into it. The thought of building a life on that foundation too unbearable to consider.

He grabs his body wash and squeezes a generous amount into his palm.

Is it unreasonable of him to want more? To want it all? To be happy? Maybe he’s being overly dramatic. He’s fortunate to have a comfortable life, never having to want for material possessions. He’s been smart with his money and invested wisely. But he wants someone to share it with. To create a life where he can be open with his home as well as his heart. To look forward to a future of love and laughter, fulfilling their dreams together. To grow old with someone. A partner.

He lathers up the body wash and runs his hands down his chest and under his arms, letting the suds wash in waves down his limbs.

He wonders if Harry will look the same. The pictures on the Londoner’s Downunder Facebook page hadn’t revealed much, none of the prized close-ups he so desperately wanted, just group shots and surfers catching waves. He’s not ashamed to admit he searched for Harry online, but every avenue was met with a brick wall and private accounts. Will he still laugh the same? Will he still smell the same? Will he still make Louis’ heart skip a beat?

He soaps up his groin, dark hair bristling in his hands with the movement. Reaching around to his ass, he pulls his cheeks apart and lets the water find its way.

Images of green eyes and sparse chest hair, necklaces dangling free, encroaching on his thoughts and becoming more vivid with each moment that passes. 

He wraps a hand around his cock, and relishes the feeling as it hardens at his touch. Stroking languidly he brings his other hand down to cup his balls, rolling them gently, coaxing them as they draw up to his body. Rubbing his middle finger along his perineum, he quickens the pace on his cock, twisting on the upstroke and gripping more firmly at the head.

He imagines long legs being divested of black skinny jeans, ringed fingers undoing the button before slowly tugging down the zipper to reveal coarse pubic hair poking out.

He starts stripping his cock, faster and faster, building, chasing his release. His other hand reaching behind and between his cheeks, thumb and forefinger spreading himself wide, while his middle finger presses at the puckered skin of his hole with the merest hint of intent.

Behind his eyes, he sees a T-shirt being pulled over a curly head by crossed arms, thrown to the floor, ringlets settling over broad shoulders. A smile. A dimple.

He’s almost there. Can feel it in his gut, the need to let go becoming more forceful with every second, losing himself in thoughts of the gorgeous man that has been on his mind nearly every time he has done this for the last three years.

He comes with a groan and an image of Harry fixed squarely in his sights.

 

~~~~

 

Walking out into the room, steam trailing behind, he rifles through his bag and finds a pair of sweats and a comfortably worn long sleeved shirt.

A knock at the door a short while later brings him some much needed sustenance and he scoffs it down, then calls the concierge and arranges for a courtesy vehicle to made available to him for the day, another perk of paying through the nose for 5 star accommodation.

He takes his tea out onto the balcony and watches the sunrise over the ocean, not a hint of the grey life he left behind. He’s on the third floor and has a beautiful view along the coast line and out across the ocean. It’s so peaceful. Birds flying across the orange and pink sky as palm trees sway gently in the breeze.

He checks the directions to the surf school. Only five minutes away. His stomach clenches. This is really happening.

Bringing up his recent calls, he leans forward, elbows on his knees and taps on Niall’s contact.

“Tommmoooo!!” Niall’s shouts down the line.

“Aye up Nialler!”

“How’s it going? How’s sunny Australia?” Niall says with an Australian drawl. He’s always been good at accents.

“Am I crazy Niall?”

Niall chuckles. “Yeah probably. But also, not? Might be the sanest thing you’ve ever done mate.”

Louis breathes deeply and looks at the waves rhythmically caressing the shore.

“I feel… I dunno… What if he thinks I’m a lunatic. What do I say to him?”

“How about you start with honesty. That’s always good. He’s going to be shocked, for sure, but if he’s anything like you’ve described, he’ll be cool, he’ll understand. Just be you Lou, everything will fall into place.”

Louis relaxes back into the chair cushions, crossing his ankle over his knee. “Thanks Niall. I knew you’d say the right thing to help get me outta my head. It’s a scary place at the moment.”

“I can imagine.” Niall chuckles. “It’s a big deal and it could go horribly wrong, but I really think it’s going to work out. You deserve to be happy, to know if things with him are a possibility. If not, then at least you’ve put yourself out there and given it your best shot.”

Louis sits for a moment and tries to make sense of the jumble in his head. “Should I just rock up? Or should I book a lesson? Fuck. I just wanna see him. Just want to see if the spark is still there.”

“I think you just go there, don’t make up an ulterior motive. Say hi. Say you’d like to go for a drink to catch up. Maybe hold off on the bit about wanting to get a dog and live happily ever after until the second date yeah?” Niall says, smirk evident in his voice.

Louis laughs, thank god for Niall. “Yeah. Yeah, sound advice mate. Cheers. You’re a prince.”

“What time is it there?”

“Uh. Six thirty. Early. I’m watching the sunrise. They open at nine, so I’ll head over at around nine thirty I guess. Don’t want to wait any more. Been waiting for three years.”

“Right. Well. Good luck. Not that I think you’ll need it. That arse of yours will sell it for you.”

“Prick.” Louis says affectionately. “Remind me why I keep you around?”

“Because you lurve me. I’m awesome. And I’m always right.”

“Ahhh of course. Niall…?”

“You’re not crazy. You're the least crazy person I know. You’re amazing and he’s going to fall for you… and your million dollar arse.” Niall says, pausing. “And I’m going to be best man at the wedding.”

Niall’s an idiot.

“You’re an idiot.” Louis says. “I’ll be happy for him to just not laugh in my face.”

“Not gonna happen. You might have only spent twenty minutes with the guy, but that’s all it takes sometimes. And yes, I’ll grant you, this is all a little extreme, but it’s gonna be worth it, I just know.”

“You’re a good egg Nialler.”

“Of course I am. Now, get your shit together. Go for a walk along the beach or something. Clear your head and then go get your boy!”

“Yeah. Yeah. Ok.”

“And I want hourly updates. Don’t leave me hangin’!”

“Alright. I can do that. Thanks again mate. Love you.”

“Love you too you big idiot. Bye mate.”

“Bye Niall.”

He looks at the beach, contemplating. A few people already out and jogging along the shore, making the most of this beautiful morning. Three hours. Only three more hours and then he’ll know whether this was all a waste of time or the start of new chapter.

Louis takes Niall’s advice and goes for a wander on the sand, sitting for a while on the dunes and watching the people as they go up and down. Couples, singles, some walking with their dogs. It’s nice. Relaxing.

He goes to the restaurant on the ground floor of the hotel and gets a coffee, scrolling through his phone trying to distract himself from the countdown in his head.

He heads back up to his room just before nine and gets dressed properly. A tank top and boardshorts with a pair of flip flops and his Ray Bans perched on his head. He grabs a bottle of water from the mini bar before checking himself over one last time.

He’s ready.

The car is waiting for him when he gets downstairs. A black Range Rover Sport. Nice. Once the paperwork is done, he jumps in and sets the sat nav. Five minutes. It seems too far and not far enough at the same time. Syncing his phone with the bluetooth he brings up a playlist and then makes his way down the driveway. It’s a Shawn Mendes kind of morning. ‘There’s Nothing Holding Me Back’ seeming like an appropriate soundtrack for the situation.

He opens the front windows and lets the air flow in, whipping his hair and messing it up, his sunglasses keeping it out of his eyes.

The drive is so short. Louis considers driving around for a while to steady his nerves, but he decides to just go in all, no time for procrastinating. He’s got this.

Maybe Harry won’t even be there. Or maybe he won’t remember him. Or worse still, he might remember him and think he’s balmy.

He sees the sign for surf shop come into view. “You’ve reached your destination” the sat nav woman says helpfully. Louis pulls into the small car park and cuts the engine, hands gripping onto steering wheel tightly. He leans down and rest his head on the wheel.

He can do this. He can totally do this.

A surge of courage flows through him and he lifts his head, grabs the smart key and his phone from the cup holder and opens the door.

Swinging his legs out, he gets down out of the car and his feet hit the gravel.

So this is it, he thinks as he shuts the door, locking the car and pocketing the key and his phone. A few minutes more and he might actually see Harry, in the flesh, not just on a screen or in his vivid imagination.

The shop is perched on the edge of the sand, a large sign above the awning reading Londoner’s Downunder Surf School. A rack against the front wall holds a line of surfboards and boogie boards in varying sizes and colours, with a sale bin to the side of the door overflowing with kids snorkels, masks and beach shoes. On the other side of the door, a chalkboard lists times for surf lessons, the first at 10am and then every two hours until 4pm. It’s nice. Welcoming.

Louis takes a deep breath and walks towards the door, gravel crunching under his flip flops. Just a few more steps and he’ll know whether this was all worth it. One look is all it’s going to take. One smile. That’s all he needs.

He grabs hold of the door handle and pulls it open, hearing the bell tinkle above, a cool waft of air hitting him as he steps over the threshold.

The store is quiet, save for some music coming from a set of speakers off to the side. The room is filled with surf paraphernalia. Boards and clothes and other items on shelves and racks and stands resting on the worn wooden floorboards.

He scans the room for any sign of life but finds none so he stands there awkwardly, a wave of anxiety washing over him. Maybe this was a stupid idea. He could turn around now and run back to the car, to his hotel, to England. There’s still time.

And then he hears it.

“I’ll be there in just minute!” A voice comes from an open doorway over to the side.

That’s it. That’s the voice. The voice that’s haunted his thoughts and dreams for three long years. Harry.

Fuck.

Louis has the sudden urge to hide behind one of the clothing racks. He could totally blend in with the sarongs.

Instead, he forces himself to reply, raising his voice over the running water he can now hear coming from the other room. “Ok, thanks! Take your time.”

There’s a pause and then hears a crash from the other room, crockery thudding in a sink he guesses. The running water stops and Louis waits, staring at the empty doorway, trying to breathe. In and out. In and out.

A head pokes around the corner, body trailing behind. It’s him. More tanned and broader than before, hair pulled up into a messy bun, but still the same. Harry. Right there. In the flesh.

Harry gasps. Eyes wide in shock, frozen in the doorway.

They stand there, staring at each other and the world stops. This is it. This is the moment it all hinges on.

“Louis?” The disbelief is clear in his voice.

“Aye up Harry. Nice to see you again.” Louis tries to go for casual and calm, not entirely sure he carries it off.

“Louis Tomlinson?”

“Yup. That’s me.” Louis smiles hopefully.

“You’re here. In Bryon. Just… standing there?”

“Ahhh yeah? How are you?”

Harry furrows his brows, confused. “How… how am I? I’m… what the fuck is happening right now? Is this one of those prank shows?” Harry looks behind Louis to the door.

And ok. So this is going strangely, but at least Harry hasn’t run screaming from the building. 

“Nope. Not a prank. I’m just here, in town, and you said if I ever was, I should come and visit, so here I am…” Louis shrugs, “...visiting.”

“Louis Tomlinson…” Harry says with awe in his voice and then his expression changes. A smile spreading across his face, reaching all the way up to his beautiful green eyes. 

Then Harry is striding across the room, face beaming. Louis isn’t sure whether he should turn and run but then Harry is up in his space before he can decide, his whole body hits him full force, wrapping him up in the warmest hug he’s ever felt, pinning his arms at his sides. It’s strong and firm and broad and all encompassing. He’s shocked and happy and relieved all at once.

Louis manages to free his arms and wraps them around Harry’s waist, one hand reaching up to press between his shoulder blades. He feels amazing, he smells like sunscreen and earth and Harry.

Harry is holding him so tightly, face nuzzled in Louis’ neck. “Louis. I never thought I’d... oh my god… you’re here…” Harry and draws back, hands coming to rest on Louis’ shoulders, squeezing.

Harry’s eyes dart all over Louis’ face, searching.

“Yeah, I’m here. Bet you didn’t see that one coming.” Louis chuckles and smiles, eyes crinkling.

“How is this even possible? I don’t understand.” Harry rubs his hands up and down Louis’ biceps.

“Well. I got on a plane, then another one, and then another one after that. And now, I’m here.”

Harry rolls his eyes. “Thanks for that helpful summary of your travel itinerary. But seriously. How? Why?”

He can hear Niall in his head. Honesty. Complete honesty. Right. He can do this. Go hard or go home. “I wanted a break. I was done with London, quit my job and everything. I wasn’t happy.” He looks into Harry’s eyes for any hint of wariness but finds none, only kindness, so he continues.

“I never forgot you, thought about you a lot over the last three years. I mean, our meeting was quite… unique,” Louis chuckles, “but more than that, I remembered how lovely you were and good you made me feel that day. It felt like there was a spark between us, at least I thought so, and I was always sorry we didn’t stay in touch.” He can feel the nerves setting in now. Has he gone too far?

Harry looks at him, really looks at him, and starts to move his hands down Louis’ arms. Oh. Too far then, Harry is going to push him away and laugh at him and his heart is going to shatter. Ah well. At least he got his answer, this trip was a mistake, he’ll go back to England, to his father, to his miserable life. Dejection must show on his face because a worry line starts to form between Harry’s brows. Louis looks down at the floor.

Harry’s hands pause on his forearms, before continuing, reaching around and removing Louis’ hands from his waist. It’s over. Fuck. Louis looks up again, ready to face the music. But then Harry threads their fingers together, squeezes and smiles. A massive, brilliant, megawatt smile.

“You owe me a beer Louis Tomlinson.” Harry says and Louis startles before relief washes over him in a wave.

The smile Louis gives must be equally as blinding because he feels like his face is going to break, hope bursting out of him.

“Yeah? Well you owe me a scotch mate.” Louis chuckles.

Harry laughs a loud honking laugh. “Helluva long way to come for a drink. Don’t they have booze in London anymore?”

They both burst out laughing and Louis pulls Harry back into his embrace flinging his arms around his middle and burying his head in Harry’s chest.

“I never thought I’d see you again Louis. I can’t believe you’re here.” Harry says and Louis hiccups a sob. What the hell? When did he start crying.

“Hey, hey. It’s ok.” Harry says as he rubs soothing circles on Lous back, one hand coming up to cradle the back of Louis’ neck.

“Shit.” Louis sniffles. “Don’t know what’s wrong with me. Must be jetlag.” Sniffling again with a chuckle.

“Yeah. Yeah. Jetlag. Sure. But I’m really happy you came. Whatever the reason. So, so happy.”

“Right.” Louis says as he pulls back. “Enough of this.” Wiping his nose on his arm before peering back up into Harry’s eyes. God, he could just stay here and be held by Harry all day. Forever. But the universe has other plans apparently.

A thud from back room snaps Louis out of his daze.

“Harry!” A man shouts and Louis looks towards the source of the voice.

“Harry where are the…?” The man says as he rounds the doorway and stops dead in his tracks.

“Harry? Who’s this then?” A smirk in his voice, and then his eyes fly open wildly. “Wait. Holy fuck!”

The man steps further into the room. “Is this… from the elevator… in London...?”

“Liam.” Harry says, dragging out the vowel, before ducking down and hiding his face behind Louis’ head.

Liam walks over, hand outstretched. “Louis. THE Louis? Wow. You’re really real? Huh. Well. Hi! I’m Liam. Incredibly nice to actually meet you man.”

Louis is confused. How does he know him? Harry’s not giving up any useful information and seems reluctant to let Louis go so he extracts one hand and awkwardly extends it to clasp Liam’s in a firm handshake.

“Nice to meet you too. Um. Sorry.” He says dropping Liam’s hand and patting Harry’s chest. “Harry here appears to have been rendered stupid for the moment. Might need to get you to call for help to extract me shortly, I seem to be trapped.” Louis stage whispers.

Harry groans. “Ugh. You’re awful. I hate you both.” He lets Louis out of the embrace, but doesn’t let him go, instead spinning him around fully to face Liam and standing behind Louis, hands on his shoulders.

“Liam. I’d like you to meet Louis Tomlinson. Yes. Louis from the elevator. Louis, this is Liam. Liam Payne. The owner of this wonderful establishment and my best mate.” Harry leans in close, lips brushing over Louis ear as he whispers. “But based on this performance, that job might be up for grabs.” The contact sends shivers up and down Louis’ spine.

”Oi!” Liam shouts. “I’ll have you know I have been perfectly reasonable given the circumstances, but maybe I should tell Louis about…”

“Hey! Enough sharing for now thank you, Leeyum. Don’t you have a session to get ready for?”

Liam laughs. “Yeah. We both do actually. You’ve got little tikes at ten don’t forget.”

“Ugh. Right. I got...uhm… distracted.” Harry says sheepishly and rests his chin on Louis’ shoulder. He’s so tactile. Louis absolutely loves it.

“Distracted? I’d say that’s an understatement.” Liam waggles his eyebrows. Louis likes him. Louis likes him a lot.

“Remind me why we're friends again?” Harry says, wrapping his arms around Louis’ stomach.

Louis is a bit shell shocked. He came here today with such trepidation. Not sure if Harry would even remember him, and if he did, whether he would laugh in his face. Now here they are, unable to let each other go, quite literally. It’s more than he could’ve hoped for. He makes a mental note to thank Niall, seems like honesty was certainly the way to go after all.

Harry sighs. “As much as I don’t want to agree with Liam, he’s right. I’ve got six kids turning up shortly to wage war on the surf, and my patience.”

“Shit. Sorry. Of course.” Louis says and pats Harry’s forearm, still on his stomach, holding him close. Harry releases him and Louis turns. “I should let you get on with things and head off.”

“Reckon the kids are the ones who are going to need patience with you today.” Liam says as he’s walking towards the back room and Harry glares over Louis’ shoulder at him.

Harry looks at Louis, hope in his eyes. “Do you have plans today?”

“Uh. Nope? Hadn’t really planned anything beyond this actually.” So Louis is really sticking with this honesty policy, alright then.

“What?” Harry says, staring mouth agape. “Ohhh, you mean today?”

Louis barrels on, thinking he might as well put it all out there. “Nah. I mean for the foreseeable future. Quit my job remember?” Louis says with a self deprecating laugh. He’s definitely gone too far this time.

“Wait what?” Liam says, poking his head back around the doorway.

“I quit my job, booked flights for the same night, arrived yesterday, then drove here. That’s it. I don’t have anything else pla-.”

He doesn’t even get to finish his sentence before he is enveloped once again in Harry’s arms.

“Oh Louis. That’s… that’s wonderful.” Damn. This honesty caper is the real deal. Louis should’ve tried this years ago.

Harry steps back, hands on Louis’ shoulders. “Fancy helping me teach a bunch of kids how to surf?” Harry says with a broad smile.

He looks into Harry’s deep green eyes, seeing nothing but kindness and happiness and he knows that this is the start is something special. This is what he’s been searching for.

Louis smiles, hope filling his heart for the first time in as long as he can remember. “Yeah. I’d love to. Lead the way.” Louis thinks he’d probably follow Harry anywhere, everywhere, forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you're enjoying it.
> 
> Don’t forget to come find me on Tumblr for a chat at [ jacaranda-bloom ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/) and reblog my [ Tumblr fic post ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/post/181753893873/whisper-the-wind-explicit-strangers-to-lovers) if you feel so inclined!
> 
> Comments and kudos always welcome too! xx


	3. Maybe It's Just Harry Styles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis partake in some outdoor activities, Liam gets an eyeful, and Louis is terribly distracting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying this little story so far!
> 
> Don’t forget to come find me on Tumblr for a chat at [ jacaranda-bloom ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/) and reblog my [ Tumblr fic post ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/post/181753893873/whisper-the-wind-explicit-strangers-to-lovers) if you feel so inclined!
> 
> Comments and kudos always welcome too! xx

The sun is beating down on Louis’ back, sand between his toes, waves gently ebbing in and out on the pebbled shore, and the most gorgeous man he’s ever laid eyes on, right in front of him. This is life. This is real. Louis smiles to himself. A couple of days ago he was in London, looking out over grey buildings and wondering where it had all gone wrong, and now he’s here, with Harry, teaching a bunch of kids how to surf.

“Harry! Look! I did it!” Maddie shouts gleefully. She’s standing on her board having just managed to snap up from laying down into a standing position, arms outstretched, knees bent, exactly as Harry had shown her.

“Maddie that’s awesome. Well done. High five!” Harry crouches down, offering his palm up high and the little girl jumps and smacks it hard. 

When Harry had said Louis could help, he thought that would involve him sitting on the beach while Harry taught the class, but as he’s coming to find out, everything associated with Harry is unexpected, and also rather wonderful.

“Louis! Louis look at me. I’m a surfer dude.” Beckett does a hang ten with his fingers as he waves his arms around.

“Mate,” Louis draws out the word, “you’re going to be riding those waves in no time. Good job!”

Louis feels Harry’s eyes on him and he glances up. Harry might have sunglasses on but his wide smile and raised eyebrows give away the softness in his expression. Louis pokes out his tongue and Harry laughs with a full body roll and a shake of his head before returning his attention to the class.

“Right!” Harry claps his hands together. “Who’s ready to head out into the waves?!”

Six hands shoot up in the air, Harry and Louis joining in and making it eight. “Alright then, grab your boards like we practiced,” Harry says as he helps Maddie to pick up her board, tucking it under her arm. “Now, everyone check to make sure their leg ropes are secure and lets go!”

The kids dutifully tug on the ropes and Louis notices that Beckett’s has come off, so he drops down to his knees on the sand and reattaches the velcro strap. “There ya go, buddy. All set.” Louis gives him the thumbs up and pats him on the shoulder.

Harry jogs down towards the shore and shouts back over his shoulder at Louis. “This is where it gets really fun!”

Louis giggles and takes off, sand kicking up behind him, his flip flops long discarded. The kids follow suit, some dragging, more than carrying, their mini-boards. All Louis can hear are squeals of delight as they venture out into the shallow water on the edge of the sand. It’s utter chaos and utterly brilliant.

The water is only up to Louis’ shins, gentle waves breaking up to his knees, pulling and pushing the boards, but for the kids, it must seem massive. They shriek and cackle and scream out to each other and to Harry and Louis, desperate for them to watch them, hold their boards, or help them catch a wave into the shore.

Harry is a natural with the grommets, as is the customary term for little surfers Louis has learned, and they crave his attention like air. Louis can relate.

The kids hoot and holler and wave to their parents, some standing safely further up on the beach, while others are braving the water, standing ankle deep and snapping photos on their phones.

A slightly larger wave catches Louis by surprise as he’s helping Beckett to steady his board and they topple over into the crystal clear water, Louis landing on his arse and cackling as Beckett tries to pull him up. Louis drags him down instead and the boy squawks in delight.

He looks over to see Harry and Maddie laughing at them and Harry’s fond is so strong that it takes Louis’ breath away.

After thirty minutes, they’re all exhausted and drag themselves out of the ocean, collapsing on the beach to catch their breath.

Louis rounds the kids up as Harry is stacking the boards and shouts, “Cuddle pile!!” at the top of his lungs. Louis dives and takes Harry out at the knees, the kids piling on top of them. It’s all arms and legs and sand and Harry is howling dramatically. Harry’s payback is a shout of “Tickle pile!!” and Louis nearly chokes with how hard he laughs as Harry and the kids dig at his ribs mercilessly.

By the end of it, they’re all covered head to toe in sand so they rinse off in the shallows before trudging back up the beach to the outdoor showers attached to the side of the shop in a small annex.

The kids all get washed and dried off, their parents thanking them both and the kids come in for farewell high fives before all heading towards the car park, chatter and laughter fading off into the distance, leaving just Harry and Louis to clean up themselves and the equipment.

Louis watches as Harry washes off the mini-boards under the shower at the far end of the annex, stacking them neatly on the trolley. He’s discarded his shirt and biceps, pecs and abs are flexing, tan line just visible where his green and white print boardshorts are dragging down, waterlogged form the ocean and shower. Louis wants to lick him and bite his perky arse and walk his lips along his happy trail. Actually, he wants to do a lot more than that, but he’d happily start there.

Harry is just so fucking hot and Louis feels like he’s going to combust any moment, so he tips his head back under the stream and lets the water cool him down, running his fingers through his hair. It’s going to be a horribly fluffy mess when it dries, but he couldn’t care less. Maybe Harry will wash it for him.

Now that there are no kids around, Louis takes the opportunity to strip off his tank and starts washing it out under the shower. “Ouch, fuck,” Louis grumbles as he hits his elbow on the taps.

Harry smirks. “You right there Lou?” Yeah, so Lou is a thing now, Harry had started it during the lesson on the beach, the nickname falling from his lips so naturally, and Louis loves it. Harry is smirking at him, standing with his hand on his hip and it shouldn’t be sexy, it really shouldn’t, but fuck, it really is.

“Shut up, you. I’m fine.” Louis turns in the shower and sticks his arse out a little, whatever, Harry totally deserves it. He’s wearing his good-time boardies, as Niall likes to refer to them, the black ones with small white skulls that sit mid-high thigh and hang low on his hips. They’re perfectly appropriate beach-wear, well mostly, just perhaps not particularly family friendly, so he had made sure to keep his tank top on when the kids were around to provide some extra cover.

He feels Harry come up behind him, resting his hands on Louis’ hips, spinning him around. “You know, if you don’t stop ogling me you’re going to do yourself an actual injury.”

“Well, if you weren’t so fucking hot, and all…” Louis waves his hand between them, giving Harry’s body a full once over for effect, “...sex on a stick, maybe I wouldn’t be so distracted.”

“Hmmmm… distracted eh? Bet I can distract you even more.” Louis definitely isn’t going to take that bet, he’s pretty sure the odds won’t be in his favour.

“Yeah? Go on then, distract me,” Louis challenges, bringing his hands up and threading them behind Harry’s neck.

Harry grins and pulls Louis by his hips, flush against his body, as he ducks down and noses at his cheek. Louis angles his head and their lips find each other, like moths to a flame. It’s wet and salty and tastes a bit like sunscreen and it’s most glorious thing Louis has ever experienced. Harry tucks his fingers into the sides of Louis’ boardies, nails scratching at the sensitive skin, sending shivers up Louis’ spine.

Harry breaks away from the kiss and makes his way down Louis’ neck, nipping and biting. “These fucking boardies are sinful, you’re gonna be the death of me.”

Louis tips his head back, water cascading down between their bodies, finding every crevice and making their torsos slide with each movement.

Harry kisses back up to Louis’ mouth and it’s chaste at first, but rapidly devolves into something more lascivious as Harry swipes his tongue along the seam of Louis’ lips. Louis opens easily, tilting his head back the other way and deepens the kiss, tongues exploring eagerly. Harry licks into his mouth, along the roof and the backs of Louis’ teeth.

Louis winds a few curls around his fingers and tugs, eliciting a moan that reverberates through Louis’ entire body. Harry steps forward, slotting his thigh between Louis’ legs, cocking his knee and pushing up as Louis sinks down a little, canting his pelvis forward and back, sliding up and down Harry’s thigh, creating a delicious friction.

Louis mewls, breath hitching as his cock starts to harden up, the thrill of being caught at any moment only adding to the wanton desire welling up inside him. He needs Harry to feel the same urgency, so on each upstroke he lifts up and drags his hip bone back down Harry’s cock. 

On the the first press Harry stutters into Louis’ mouth making Louis smile devilishly into their kiss. On the second, Harry groans, and on the third-

“Oi! Get a bloody room!” Liam shouts, and they freeze.

Louis spins Harry around in front of himself to cover his semi, exposing Harry front-on to Liam, popping his head up over Harry’s shoulder.

“Jesus, Harry.” Liam covers his eyes with one hand, and raises up his other hand to his chest in mock affront.

Louis brings his hands around to cup Harry’s cock, and what a lovely, thick, long cock it is. He grips it and gives it a firm squeeze, biting Harry’s shoulder for extra annoyance.

“Loouuuu…” Harry whines, bringing his own hands up to cover Louis’, but not batting them away. Good boy.

“Is it safe to look?” Liam says, peeking through his fingers.

“Depends on what you define as safe, mate.” Louis offers completely unhelpfully.

“Yes, Leeyum. It’s safe.” Harry assures him.

Liam takes his hand down cautiously, and Louis grins.

Rolling his eyes, Liam continues. “I was just coming to say that I’m heading out to get ready for the next lesson so you need to watch the shop.”

“Yes boss!” Louis takes one of his hands off Harry’s cock and salutes.

“You,” Liam points at Louis, “are a terrible influence.”

“I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Louis teases.

“Although,” Liam says, smiling broadly, “every single kid from this morning's session has booked in for another lesson, so you’re clearly good for business.”

“See! I’m awesome. The kids have spoken.” Louis rests his chin on Harry’s shoulder, grinning triumphantly.

Liam turns to go and then looks back at Harry’s crotch. “From what I can see, I think Harry’s dick has spoken too.”

Harry hangs his head, shaking it side to side. “Oh my god. I’m never going to live this down.”

“Nope!” Liam chuckles and then he’s off, round the corner, and jogging down to the beach.

Harry turns and backs Louis into the wall, turning off the taps. “You. Are a bloody menace.”

Louis raises his hands in surrender. “Little old me? I did nothing. You, on the other hand.” Louis pokes at his chest playfully. “Mr Bet-I-can-distract-you-even-more. You got some ‘splaining to do Lucy.” Louis drawls out in a terrible Ricky Ricardo impersonation.

Harry just groans and dives back in, latching onto Louis’ pulse point, taking him by surprise and he squeals.

“Fucking. Can’t. Keep my. Hands. Off you.” Harry says, trailing kisses and nips along Louis’ jaw.

“H-Harry!” Louis giggles. “Shop! Liam said. Look after. The shop.” He pushes at Harry’s chest.

“Just you wait until later,” Harry growls.

“What? You gonna put me over your knee? Give me a good spanking?” Louis looks up at him coquettishly. He knows he’s testing the boundaries but why not? He senses Harry’s up for it, probably up for anything really.

Harry throws his head back and growls again. “Shop. Now.” He grabs Louis’ wrist and drags him in behind, Louis shrieking and cackling, but going easily. He’s so easy for Harry and he has no idea where this is all coming from. He’s never like this, never lets his guard down, never plays. But he fucking loves it. It feels like he’s actually being his true self. Maybe it’s the jet lag, maybe it’s the sea air, or maybe it’s just Harry Styles.

The rest of the day is a mixture of working, well, Harry’s version of it anyway, flirting, thinly veiled sexual innuendos, touching, and when there are no customers around, lots and lots of kissing. 

Louis does his best to help out, but is more interested in riling Harry up and seeing how far he can go before he breaks him. Around forty minutes is the magic number apparently. Harry finishes serving a customer, growls, flips the ‘Back In 5’ sign on the door, and drags Louis off into the back room. Harry deposits him on the sink and Louis wraps his legs around his waist and they snog each other senseless until Liam comes in and throws a soaking wet towel at their heads.

Harry makes them all sandwiches for lunch and the three of them eat at the table out the back of the shop, looking out over the beach. Liam takes great joy in sharing embarrassing stories of Harry’s feeble attempts at surfing and by the end, Louis’ stomach and cheeks are sore from laughing. Harry stays a lovely shade of pink the entire time, which he blames on too much sun.

Liam is brilliant and funny and kind, and Louis feels like they’ve been friends for years. They have similar tastes in movies and books as well as in music, preferring more current artists, while Harry accuses them of ganging up on him and not fully appreciating the wonders of seventies rock.

Harry plays footsie with Louis under the table, and holds his hand above it. It’s so comfortable and perfect and Louis is in heaven.

It’s nearing five o’clock when Liam comes in from his last lesson, tired but happy.

“Good day, Liam?” Louis says, leaning forward with his elbows on the counter near the register, ankles crossed and resting his chin in his hands, while Harry is fiddling with the receipt roll.

“Yeah. Great surf this arvo. Managed to get them onto some good waves towards the end.” Liam unzips his wetsuit and peels it down his top half, exposing a washboard stomach, bulging pecs, and toned arms.

“Jesus, Liam. You’re packing some heat there, mate,” Louis says and Liam chuckles as he heads into the back room.

Harry’s head snaps up so fast Louis thinks he might’ve caused himself an injury. “Oi!”

“Calm down, petal. Just making an observation,” Louis says, lolling his head and blinking innocently up at Harry as Liam pulls a t-shirt on over his head, shucking the wetsuit off the rest of the way and pulling on his shorts.

“Yeah, well, no more observations for today. Just try and contain yourself for another five minutes and we’ll be out of here.” Harry leans over and presses a kiss to the top of Louis’ head, “then you’re all mine.”

“Oh, really?” Louis slides over and bumps hips with Harry.

“Yeah, really.”

Louis hadn’t really been paying attention to what Harry was doing before, but now that he’s closer, he can see that he seems to be individually printing off a copy of every receipt from the day and putting them into a bulging concertina file of some sort.

“Haz?” And yeah, the nickname thing works both ways apparently. “I don’t mean to pry, but, uhm, what the hell are you doing?”

“Huh? Oh, this. I’m uhm, just finalising the takings for the day.”

“Right. Uhm Haz?”

“Mhmmm…”

“Did we, by any chance, travel back to the nineteen eighties while I was momentarily distracted by Liam’s abs?”

Liam snorts out a laugh from the back room and Harry sighs. “I know it looks a bit old-school, but Billy in town who does our accounts likes it this way, says it’s easier to keep track of or something. I tried to bring things into the twenty first century when I arrived, but he prefers it this way.”

“Haz?”

 

Harry sighs. “Yes Louis.”

“Have you thought about going to someone else maybe?”

“He’s really the only one round town that does small businesses, and it’s not that bad, not really.”

Louis thinks it actually is that bad, but decides to drop it. “M’kay.”

Liam comes out from the back room, shouldering a large orange canvas duffle. “Righto lads, I’m off.”

“Training tonight?” Harry asks as he rings off the register, placing the last receipt into the file and closing it with a snap of the lock.

“Yeah. Indoor climbing and then some weights, then a CPR refresher.”

Harry rests one hand on the counter and points to Liam with the other. “Liam here is an SES Volunteer in his spare time.”

“SES?” Louis quirks his brow.

“State Emergency Services.” Harry says proudly.

“Ooooooh nice mate.” Louis whistles and Liam shakes his head bashfully.

“Just doing my bit. Small towns need extra help, particularly ones like ours which are prone to getting bashed about by storms.”

“He’s being far too modest. See all those plaques on the wall?” Harry gestures to the ten or so framed pictures above the door to the back room. “Liam here is a certified hero.”

“I’m honoured, my liege.” Louis says, backing away from the counter and bowing deeply, coming back up and slotting himself under Harry’s arm.

“Why thank, you good sir.” Liam bows his head. “But nah, I really like it. Helping people, learning new stuff, it’s a great crew, and it keeps me fit.” He looks from Harry to Louis and back to Harry again, a smirk forming on his lips. “I was going to say I’d see you for beers at the pub after… but I’m guessing that you two are going to be otherwise occupied this evening…”

Harry wraps his arm tighter around Louis’ shoulder. “Yeah… uhm… reckon we’re going to be pretty busy. Thought Louis might like to see the sights, you know, touristy stuff.”

“Harry, you do realize your bedroom isn’t on the list of tourist attractions, yeah?” Liam winks.

“How very dare you! I’ll have you know my virtue is pure!” Louis shrieks.

“Not going by what you two were up to out in the showers it’s not.” Rude. True, but rude.

“Anyway. I’m off!” Liam hikes his duffle up higher and heads for the front door. “Don’t forget to lock up. Have a good time. Use protection! Come to work tomorrow. Yadda, yadda, yadda.” And with a backwards wave, he’s over the threshold and heading to his car.

Louis pushes his arse back into Harry’s crotch, circling his hips. “Wanna get out of here?”

Harry groans and lowers his head, biting Louis on the shoulder. “Fuck yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you're enjoying it so far.
> 
> Don’t forget to come find me on Tumblr for a chat at [ jacaranda-bloom ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/) and reblog my [ Tumblr fic post ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/post/181753893873/whisper-the-wind-explicit-strangers-to-lovers) if you feel so inclined!
> 
> Comments and kudos always welcome too! xx


	4. Full Disclosure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis discovers that kangaroos in the yard are an actual thing and working in a surf shop pays suspiciously better than he’d thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for continuing on with this little story! I hope you're enjoying it so far.
> 
> Don’t forget to come find me on Tumblr for a chat at [ jacaranda-bloom ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/) and reblog my [ Tumblr fic post ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/post/181753893873/whisper-the-wind-explicit-strangers-to-lovers) if you feel so inclined!
> 
> Comments and kudos always welcome too! xx

Louis stands in the car park outside the shop, waiting for Harry to gather up his things, the familiar gravel underneath his feet once again. He thinks back to this morning, standing in the same place, excitement and trepidation coursing through his veins as he had seriously contemplated making a run for it back to England. Popping his aviators over his eyes, he looks up to the heavens and sends a silent prayer in thanks that he managed to find the courage to go inside. He shudders when he thinks about what he would’ve missed out on. Harry. Gorgeous, funny, kind, tactile, tanned, broad, and so fucking sexy he can’t even believe his good fortune.

“So, how do you want to do this?” Harry asks as he locks the front door. 

Louis smirks, not turning around. “Well, I’m versatile, so happy to go with whatever you want. Haven’t bottomed in a while but I’m keen to give it a whirl if that suits you better.”

He hears Harry fumble and drop his keys and Louis smiles, looking over his shoulder. Louis one, Harry zip, as he tallies up the imaginary score in his head. “No, you idiot,” Harry says as he shakes his curly locks, groaning. “I mean, good to know. I am too, versatile I mean, so… But I meant with the cars.”

Louis chuckles and presses the button on his smart key, blinkers flashing. “I knew what you meant, you great muppet. I’ll just follow behind, or give me the address and I’ll chuck it in the sat nav.” He pauses, thinking about how he hopes the evening might pan out. “Actually, can we swing by my hotel so I can grab a few things?”

Harry comes up beside him. “Yeah sure. Good idea. I might pick up some bits in town and meet you at the hotel in around fifteen minutes?”

“You’re not ditching me, are you Styles?”

“Don’t worry.” Harry pats him on the arse, giving it a playful squeeze. “Wild horses couldn’t drag me away from you, or this arse.”

“Cheeky.”

“Mhmmm… Just thought I’d whip us up something for dinner. But we should swap numbers in case we lose each other.” Harry takes his phone out of his pocket and unlocks it before handing it over.

“You think of everything, don’t you, clever boy.” Louis brings up a new message and taps in his number, sending himself a text, the chime going off in his pocket as he hands Harry back his phone.

“I’m at the Ramada. I’ll meet you in the driveway when you’re done?”

“Sounds good. Any allergies or foods you despise that I should be aware of?”

“No allergies. I’m a vegetarian. Not a massive fan of legumes, but I’ll eat them. Too much dairy and I’ll be spending the evening admiring your bathroom instead of admiring you. Otherwise, all good.”

“Man after my own heart. I’m vegetarian too.”

“Match made in heaven then.” Louis smiles and raises up on his toes to peck a kiss on Harry’s cheek. “Catch you at the hotel!” He calls as he heads to the car.

“See you soon!” Harry shouts as he walks towards a shiny silver BMW SUV, an X6 if Louis isn’t mistaken. Well that’s unexpected. What’s a bloke who works in a surf shop doing driving around in a hundred thousand pound car? The plot thickens, he muses.

~~~~

Louis finds a nice, overpriced, leather bag in the hotel gift shop. It was either that or a bright yellow tote with a cartoon koala in oversized sunglasses plastered on the front, so the decision ended up being an easy, albeit expensive one.

He loads up the bag with some essentials, lets the concierge know he’s going to need the car for an extra day or two, and is back outside waiting in the driveway when Harry arrives.

Harry drives up alongside and lowers the window. “Going my way, stud?”

Louis grins, dragging his sunglasses down to the tip of his nose. “How long did it take you come up with that line?”

“About ten minutes.” Harry says sheepishly, shrugging his shoulder.

“Thought as much.” Louis smiles. God he’s adorable, he wants to eat him alive.

“Righto. I’m only ten minutes away, up in the hills. Bit of a winding road, but not far.” Harry says as he points towards the mountains.

“Lead on then, hot stuff!” Louis winks and pushes his sunglasses back up his nose, watching as Harry gives him a thumbs up, drops his own sunglasses down from the top of his head and winds the wheel with the heel of his palm, taking off down the driveway. Fuck that’s sexy. He’s always had a thing for guys who could drive so effortlessly cool like that. He breathes in deeply, a flutter in his stomach, and drives after him.

As he goes along, he considers the possibilities for the evening. There will be dinner and drinks, he presumes. Harry said he was going to cook, which he’s certainly looking forward to, and he’s vegetarian as well. Perfect. He’s always found men who can cook incredibly attractive. He loves to cook as well, maybe they can cook together, naked preferably.

He’s guessing there will be sex, hoping at least, preferably multiple rounds. They’ve barely been able to keep their hands off each other since this morning and all indications are that it’s going to be good sex, great even, mind blowingly amazing.

Based on the feel he copped in the showers, Harry is well hung, and while that wouldn’t have been a deal breaker, when he bottoms he loves to feel the stretch and the sensation of being properly filled up. He’s not a size queen by any means, but there’s something about the swagger and confidence it gives someone when they know they're packing that Louis finds irresistible.

He’s above average himself, thick but not garishly so, and a good length. Guys have always loved to blow him, he’s enough for them to feel the strain on their lips without choking on him, and when he tops, his girth fills them up and presses in all the right places.

But with Harry, he senses that sex will be different. Good different. He’s always wanted to try out some more risqué things, but hasn’t had a partner he felt like broaching the subject with. Yet. He thinks that’s all about to change.

Of course, guys have slapped him on the arse and pinched his nipples during sex and he’s done the same in return, but it’s all been pretty tame. He wants to take it further.

He’s never been restrained or really teased in a way that makes him feel like it’s almost too much. Never been rimmed until he cries, never tried edging, and never tried any kind of true impact play. He has a box of toys at home, tucked away in his closet, that he uses on himself, vibrators and plugs and nipple clamps, but bringing them into the bedroom during sex is just something he’s never felt comfortable with. He’s suspects that things are about to change, there’s just something about Harry that makes him feel open to at least broach the subject.

This train of thought is making him squirm in his seat, hardening up just at the merest idea of what could be on the menu tonight. The things he wants Harry to do to him but also what he’d like to do to Harry running riot in his brain. He imagines Harry all laid out for him, writhing on the bed, begging for release, arms over his head, wrists tied together, legs splayed, cock hard and leaking. Maybe a cock ring? Yeah, a nice black neoprene one. He saw one of those in a porno not long ago. Harry would look good in one of those.

Louis palms himself, god, he hopes Harry’s place isn’t much further or he’ll arrive with a raging boner. He tries to clear his head, refocusing on the stunning scenery as they head west up the into the hinterland, the blue of the ocean and lush green of the mountains blending perfectly to create a picturesque landscape.

They turn off the main road at a sign that reads ‘Undalla’ and onto a long driveway, lined with eucalypts and rocky outcrops. There are some kangaroos, actual fucking kangaroos, on the side of the hill, both large and small, and a plethora of pink and grey birds dotted across the green pasture busily pecking at something in the grass.

The drive comes to an end in a gravel turn circle and he pulls in behind Harry’s car, shutting off the engine. The house is single storey and looks to be fairly unassuming from this side, but the architectural style as well as the view, partially obscured from his current vantage point, makes him suspect that it’s far from modest.

He grabs his bag and phone, and jumps down from the car as Harry rounds the sleek bimmer, popping the boot. There are a couple of shopping bags which Harry collects before pushing the auto close.

“You have kangaroos in your yard.” Louis states, leaning back on the warm bonnet of his car, legs crossed at his ankles.

Harry chuckles. “Yeah. Bit different to London, eh?”

“I’ll say.” He looks over to see the sun dropping closer to the top of the mountains, elongating the shadows of the trees that are bathed in the golden light of sunset. “Wouldn’t want to run over one in the night.”

“Well, that’s easy, just don’t drive at night.” Harry smirks, turning towards the front door.

“Bit presumptuous, mate.” Louis kicks off from the car and follows behind. “But I like your thinking. After all, wouldn’t want to hurt the furry little critters.”

Harry grins and hands Louis the bags of groceries as he slides the key into the lock and quickly disables the alarm, pushing the door open and taking the shopping back from Louis. “Welcome to my humble abode.”

Louis walks in and kicks off his flip flops to the side, as Harry leads on into the house, dropping his keys and wallet on the hallway table. “So the house is pretty open plan. Internal access to the garage is through here,” Harry says, pointing to the left, “and there’s a study, full bathroom, and laundry through there,” he says, waving to the right. “Down the hallways are two guest bedrooms with ensuites and another full bathroom on one side and other the other is the mast suite and study.”

At the end of the entrance hallway, Louis stops dead. From where he’s standing, there are hallways off to each side at the top of a few wide stairs that lead down into one of the most opulent and stunning living areas he’s ever laid eyes on. The kitchen is to the left, filled with stainless steel appliances and gorgeous caesar stone benchtops, which flows to a dining area with a raw wooden table big enough to seat at least twelve, an enormous artwork on the wall providing a stunning backdrop. To the right, a massive lounge area with comfortable looking brown leather couches and a gas fireplace, a huge flat screen television mounted on the wall above.

But it’s what’s outside that has him frozen in his place, mouth agape. Beyond the living areas are floor to ceiling bi-folds that run the full width of the room and reveal a view like nothing he’s ever seen. A deck with a pool that wraps around the house on the left and a seating area on the right with a table, lounge chairs and fire pit, framing the rolling green hills, township, and ocean beyond.

Louis is floored.

He hears Harry pottering around in the kitchen, opening cupboards and metal clanking on the stove, but he’s having a hard time dragging himself away from the amazing vista presented in front of him.

Louis steps down and walks towards the doors. “You can open them up if you like,” Harry says nonchalantly. “There’s a big key thingy on the end of the table.”

He continues forward in a daze, grabbing the weird allen key, and unlocks the main door in the middle, sliding them back on each side and securing them in place. He stands for a moment, a cool breeze wafting in and snapping Louis from his stupor.

“So… working in a surf shop pays significantly better than I would've thought,” Louis says as he turns on his heel, hand on his cocked hip and staring accusingly at Harry. “That Billy must be some kind of wizard with the books.”

Harry looks confused for a moment and then laughs, a honking full throated cackle. “Yeah. He does ok.”

“So do you, clearly.” Louis waves his hand around and walks back to the kitchen, planting his hands on the bench top. “Harry?”

“Mhmmmm…?” Harry is unloading vegetables from one of the bags and setting them on the bench top as though everything is completely normal. Which it absolutely bloody isn't. Nothing about this is normal.

“What the fuck have I walked into? I feel like I’m being punked.”

“Uhm… yeah. So. Full disclosure?” Harry stops fussing with the dinner preparations and plants his hands on the bench, mirroring Louis’ stance.

“Yes please.” Louis taps his fingers, staring intently.

Harry sighs. “So the gig at the surf shop is just, like, a volunteer thing? I love it, of course. Love teaching the kids, and hanging out with Liam, but, it’s not actually how I earn a living.”

Harry pauses, and Louis nods, encouraging him to continue, which he doesn’t. “Harry?”

“Yeah, uhm, I’m an artist?”

“Are you asking me or telling me?”

“Telling you. I, uhm, have a studio down the hallway. I paint.” Harry looks at him expectantly as though his statement explains everything. It doesn’t.

“So you paint?”

“Yup.”

“But aren’t all artists starving and suffering for their craft?” Louis eyes him suspiciously.

“Not all artists. I do okay.” Harry shrugs his shoulders and Louis isn’t sure whether he wants to throttle him or jump him.

Louis turns to look at the artwork on the wall next to the dining table. “Why don’t you have your own artwork on the wall then?”

“Oh, uhm…”

“Wait.” He walks over towards the painting as Harry rounds the bench, arms crossed, hand to his mouth, biting his nails. 

“You know, I’ve actually got a print of this in my flat too. Edward Twist right?”

“Uhhh, yeah. That’s an Edward Twist. You’ve got good taste.”

Louis goes round the table to get a closer look. He squints and stares. Jesus christ. It’s the original. “What the hell? Harry?”

“Mmmm…?”

Harry is standing next to him, still nervously chewing at his thumbnail. Louis grabs Harry’s hand out his mouth. “This,” Louis says as he points to the painting, “this is the original. The original Edward Twist. You’re gonna have to do better than a mumble, Haz.” 

Harry’s shoulders slump and this isn’t how Louis thought this evening would go. He thought they’d go back to Harry’s place and it would be a small little house somewhere with a cottage style garden, perhaps on a bit of land, and they’d cook a simple dinner and laugh and joke and fuck like rabbits. He didn’t expect to be faced with an architecturally designed mansion, a view to die for, and an incredibly valuable original artwork on the wall. But of all the things he thought would happen, he’d certainly not imagined that Harry would be sad.

Louis reaches out and takes Harry’s hand in his. “Hey. Look at me.” Harry raises his head and a small, timid smile graces his lips. “I’m sorry, yeah? This is your home and I shouldn’t be so pushy.” Harry’s smile broadens.

“Sorry, Lou. I don’t get many visitors up here, and never ever expected you’d recognise my painting, and I hadn’t really thought through how to explain all this and-”

Louis’ brain screeches to a halt. “What did you just say?”

“Huh? Oh. I said I don’t get many visitors up here.”

“No, you twat. You said it was your painting? Like, as in you own it? Or like, as in you painted it?”

Harry holds out his other hand. “Edward Twist. Nice to meet you?”

Louis takes Harry’s hand, shaking slowly and staring into Harry’s eyes for any indication that he’s joking, but he doesn’t see any. “So, you’re Edward Twist? Not Harry Styles?”

 

Harry chuckles. “Uh, both actually. Harry Edward Styles is my full name, Twist is my mother’s maiden name. So yeah. Edward Twist is the name I use for my painting.”

“Get the fuck outta here!” Louis pokes Harry’s chest.

“Ouch.” Harry grabs Louis’ finger. “And no. My house remember.” Harry smirks, like he hasn’t just dropped a bombshell.

Louis is in awe. “You’re so unbelievably talented Harry. This is amazing. I can’t, I mean… wow.”

“Thanks, Lou. Glad you like it. Kind of chuffed that you’ve got one of my prints in your flat too. That’s pretty freaky actually, and very cool.”

“And really fucking expensive. Like fifteen hundred pounds. I think I probably paid for this dining table here.” Louis thumbs over his shoulder at the table.

“Well thanks! It’s a great table.” Harry laughs, shaking his head. “What are we even saying?” 

“I honestly don’t know anymore. This is all a bit overwhelming.”

“Drink?”

“Hell yeah.” Louis definitely needs a drink. Quite a few probably. Harry is a world renowned artist and he’s loaded and Louis isn’t sure what that means, for them, for tonight, for anything, but he’s keen to find out. One step at a time though.

Harry threads their fingers together and walks them back over to the kitchen, motioning for Louis to sit down on a bar stool.

“Beer or wine? I also picked up a bottle of scotch, you know, ‘cause that’s the drink I owe you.”

Louis is confused for a moment and then it hits him. “Never Have I Ever. You remembered?” Harry nods shyly. “God. You’re such a fucking sap. What am I going to do with you?”

“There’s quite a lot I can think of for you to do with me, to me, but maybe we’ll start off with a drink?”

Louis smiles, they’re on same page then, excellent. “Wine for me, please. Red if you’ve got it?”

Harry smiles brightly. “Coming right up!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you're enjoying it so far.
> 
> Don’t forget to come find me on Tumblr for a chat at [ jacaranda-bloom ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/) and reblog my [ Tumblr fic post ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/post/181753893873/whisper-the-wind-explicit-strangers-to-lovers) if you feel so inclined!
> 
> Comments and kudos always welcome too! xx


	5. Bend Me Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry enjoy the benefits of having no neighbours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for continuing to read this little story! I hope you're enjoying it so far.
> 
> Don’t forget to come find me on Tumblr for a chat at [ jacaranda-bloom ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/) and reblog my [ Tumblr fic post ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/post/181753893873/whisper-the-wind-explicit-strangers-to-lovers) if you feel so inclined!
> 
> Comments and kudos always welcome too! xx

Louis was right about one thing, watching Harry cook is fucking sexy. He’s graceful and confident and casual and controlled all wrapped up long lean package with shorts and a tank and bare feet. His legs really do go on for days and his hair is pulled back in a hardly-there little pony tail. Louis wants to pull on it while he pounds into him. He’s not naked, more's the pity, but all good things come to those who wait, so Louis will be patient, for now.

Harry tells him about his art. How he had only started as a way to express his emotions after the death of his stepfather. His work had been noticed by his friend and gallery owner, Michael Stead, who begged him to allow some pieces to be included in an upcoming exhibit he had planned. Harry had picked the pseudonym as a way of maintaining his anonymity, wanting it only to be a reflection his internal struggles, and about the art, rather than a broadcast of himself. The exhibit had received a lot of attention and that was where it had all begun. His friend continues to act as his conduit to the art world and his identity has remained hidden.

“So who else knows who Edward Twist really is?” Louis takes another sip of wine, swirling the glass lazily.

“Uhm… mum, my sister Gemma, Michael, Liam, my lawyer Raymond, and… well, you.”

“Seriously? Harry that’s… thank you. That really means a lot, you trusting me with this.”

Harry shrugs, like it’s no big deal. “Figured you were a safe bet. Anyway, you were there at the beginning too, so it felt right.”

“How so?”

“That day, when we met in the lift, I’d just come from a lunch with Michael and Raymond where we’d signed the partnership papers, allowing Michael to act on my behalf.”

“Holy shit…. So that was a big day then. Reckon the universe knew what it was doing?”

“Yeah, I do, Lou.”

“Me too. Wanna hear something freaky?” Harry nods, picking up his wine glass and gulping down the last mouthful. “The day I left, I stormed out of that very same restaurant, got to the lift lobby and you know which lift turned up?” Harry smiles, clearly understanding where this is going and reaches for the bottle, refilling their glasses. “Yup. Our lift. It felt like a sign. Jumped in the cab and booked the plane ticket right then and there.”

“Sounds a lot like fate.” Harry says and hands Louis his refilled glass.

“You trying to get me drunk, Styles?”

“Nah.” Harry shakes his head. “Not like you’ll be driving anywhere tonight, can’t risk hitting one of those furry critters.” He smirks and turns, grabbing some plates from the cupboard and serving up their rice and veggies.

“Can we eat out on the deck? That view is calling to me.”

“Good plan. Grab the wine and I’ll bring the plates and cutlery.”

Louis takes the bottle and tucks it under his arm, picking up their glasses and following Harry. They sit down at the table, side by side, the gentle breeze ruffling Louis’ hair. They eat in relative silence, simply appreciating the view and each other’s company, the sounds of the birds and trees rustling enveloping then, a peaceful accompaniment to their meal.

Louis scrapes up the last forkful of food and swallows it down with a gulp of wine. “Fuck, that was good. You sure can cook, Styles.”

“Just a quick stir fry, didn’t want to spend the entire evening in the kitchen. Much rather be out here, enjoying the sunset with you.”

“You’re such a charmer. Bet you say that to all the boys.” The words hang in the air and he immediately wants to take them back. He doesn’t really want to think about the other men Harry might’ve had here, or in his life in general. He isn’t naive, knows that there would’ve been others, Louis is no saint and is sure Harry hasn’t been either, but he doesn’t want to allow their pasts to creep into the bubble they’ve made for themselves.

Harry, to his credit, and to Louis’ relief, breezes past the comment. “So, I feel at a bit of a disadvantage. You know a lot more about me than I do about you.” Harry says as he refills their wine glasses and sits back, laying his hand on Louis’ thigh, and drawing circles on the exposed skin above his knee. “What was it that had you storming out of the restaurant and quitting your job?”

Louis chuckles nervously, not sure where to start, perhaps the beginning is the best place. “Well. I’m a Forensic Accountant and my Dad owns an accounting firm in the building where we met. That day in the lift, I’d just come from a meeting with him where he’d told me I needed to take over as the CFO. I was, shall we say, less than impressed.”

Harry chuckles. “Yeah, uhm, you were quite tense as I recall. The vibes coming off you were a little bit terrifying. You kinda scared the shit out of me.”

“Me? Scary? Surely not.” Louis turns, spreading his legs wider and bending his knee, bringing it up to rest flat on the chair, causing his shorts to ride up and Harry’s hand to slide further down. Harry continues his ministrations on the sensitive skin of the inside Louis’ thigh, extending his long fingers out to circle closer and closer to Louis’ crotch with every swipe.

“So I take it you weren’t exactly thrilled about your Dad offering you that job?”

Louis breathes deeply, trying to refocus. “No. Not really. He’s a bit of an arse, completely self-centred and he doesn’t have much regard for me or what I want out of life. When I got in the lift I was so angry, I just wanted to get out of there and there you were, just humming along.” He thinks back to that moment, how good Harry looked from behind. “You were quite, uhm, distracting. Got me out of my head, a bit.

“My humming was distracting?”

“No, you idiot, oh well, maybe. But your thighs and arse certainly were.”

“You’re one to talk. I nearly drowned myself in the ocean today, several times. These fucking boardies,” Harry says and glides his hand further down, teasing at the hem and tucking his fingers underneath, about two inches from Louis’ hardening dick.

Louis shifts in his seat, pelvis tilting, beckoning of its own accord. If Harry’s fingers stay where they are, and his semi continues to grow, it’ll probably reach him without Harry having to move.

Just a little bit more.

They both take another swig of their wine, Louis looking down to Harry’s hand and then back up, a small smile playing on his lips, which Harry returns. “Anyway, against my better judgement, I took the job. Dad has been off playing politician for the last three years, god help us, and I ran things at the company, for the most part. But at my thirtieth birthday party, I just kind of, snapped. It suddenly hit me how much I hated my job, my life, what I’d become, London, the people, everything really. Dad was giving a pretty woeful toast and there I was, stood in that stupid fucking restaurant, surrounded by people I didn’t know or didn’t like and I couldn’t take it anymore. I made a bit of scene,” Louis smiles wryly, “quit my job, stormed off, and booked a plane ticket to Australia for that very evening.”

Harry stills his hand, looking intently into Louis’ eyes. “And that was it. You just jumped on a plane and came to find me?”

“Yeah. You were all I could think about. I had to know. Crazy right?” Louis breathes out, hoping Harry doesn’t laugh and send him packing for being a lunatic.

“Sounds perfectly sane to me.”

Harry leans in, bringing his other hand up to cup Louis’ cheek. Louis meets him halfway and feels the sparks fly as their lips come together. Slow and soft and chaste. Harry moves his hand to cup Louis’ cock through his pants and they both inhale sharply, drawing back and gazing at each other hungrily, silently asking for permission. The look in Harry’s eyes is all the indication Louis needs and he stands, kicking his chair away and swinging his leg over to straddle Harry’s lap. Harry tips his head back, smiling wickedly and Louis dives in, mouth open and tongue seeking out Harry’s without hesitation. Harry brings his hands around and takes Louis’ arse in his big paws, squeezing and eliciting a moan from Louis’ throat. Louis grinds down and things escalate rapidly, hot and heavy and so fucking good.

Their tongues dance together, licking and exploring, breaths heavy as their hands explore with abandon, pulling and pinching and scratching at every inch of their bodies within reach. They tilt their heads side to side in perfect sync, as Louis reaches down and pulls Harry’s shirt off over his head, quickly followed by his own, dropping them both to the ground.

Harry ducks his head down and takes one of Louis’ nipples into his mouth, circling it with his tongue before biting down, just on the right side of too much. Louis sucks in a breath, swivels his hips and shoves Harry’s face into his chest. Harry brings one hand up to pinch at Louis’ other nipple, snaking his free hand down the back of Louis’ boardies, trailing a dry finger along the seam of his crack, before pressing on his puckered hole as Louis arches his back and pushes his arse out for more. 

Louis is rocking back and forth in Harry’s lap, feeling the hard outline of Harry’s cock beneath him. “Fuck. Gonna come in my pants like a bloody teenager if you keep that up,” Louis says, relishing the feeling of friction on his dick.

Harry pops off Louis’ nipple and smirks, sucking his finger into his mouth and then swaps hands, so the wet finger dips back down into his shorts and finds Louis’ rim, pushing just the tip inside, the fingers of his other hand latching onto his slick nipple before ducking his head down and biting the other one.

“Yes. Fuck yes.” Louis claws at Harry’s broad shoulders, throwing his head back as Harry reaches in and pulls Louis’ dick out, gripping it tightly and sending shock waves throughout Louis’ body. Louis lifts his hips slightly and reaches down for Harry’s cock, but Harry bats his hand away, grunting.

Louis looks at him in confusion as Harry pulls back and withdraws his hand from Louis’ shorts, grabbing onto both hips, biceps flexing, and raising Louis off his lap like he weighs nothing. Harry tugs at Louis’ shorts and Louis looks down to see them pooled around his ankles, Harry stomping on the crotch so Louis can step out of them.

Harry eyes Louis’ cock hungrily, licks his lips and groans as he reaches out with his hand and feeds it into his waiting mouth, sliding his tongue up and down to get it slick, easing the drag.

“Oh god. Harry, your mouth, your fucking sinful mouth. Yeah baby, that’s it. Take me so good.” Harry slurps and sucks like a demon as Louis threads his fingers into Harry’s hair, pulling harshly, eliciting a wanton growl from his throat. “You like me pulling on your hair? Bet it’s sending sparks straight to that big cock of yours, yeah?” Harry moans and sucks Louis deeper into his mouth, jaw widening to fit Louis’ girth as Louis feels himself hit the back of Harry’s throat. He waits for the gag, but Harry just looks up at him, eyes narrowing and smirking as best he can with a mouthful of cock, before taking him down the rest of the way, not breaking eye contact. “Fuck baby, no gag reflex, you’re a fucking porn star.”

Harry builds a punishing rhythm, bobs of his head interspersed with long holds in his throat, swallowing around Louis’ reddened, aching cock before suctioning on tight and working his mouth and tongue back up to the head. Harry’s gripping Louis’ arse cheeks, spreading them and teasing his rim with both index fingers, pulling and prodding and Louis’ brain can’t decide whether to push back or thrust forwards, both sensations blowing his mind. 

Louis’ legs start to tremble and the familiar tightening in his gut tells him that he isn’t going to last much longer like this. As if reading his mind, Harry pulls off and reaches over, moving his dinner plate out of the way and grabs a seat cushion, placing it on the table in its place. 

“Turn around for me baby.” Harry’s voice is deep and gruff from having Louis’ dick shoved down his throat. Louis turns and a firm hand, just above his lower back, pushes him face down onto the table, the cushion providing a soft resting place for his stomach, cock hanging free, just shy of the tables edge. “Arms out to the side.” Louis complies, reaching out and pushing the plates out of his way. “You can hold onto the table if you need to, but don’t move them. You okay with that?” Louis thinks that’s more than okay so he nods.

“Close your eyes for me and keep them closed.” Louis does so obediently as he feels Harry run his palm from his neck, down his spine, and all the way to his arse, slipping into his crack, and sliding down his perineum and balls, slick from Harry’s saliva. “So fucking beautiful. Can’t believe you’re here. Can’t believe you came all this way to find me. Gonna treat you so well. Give you everything you’ve ever wanted. Would you like that angel? Hmmm…?”

“Yeah. Yes. Yes please.” Louis is breathing hard, anticipation thrumming in his veins.

Harry runs both hands up and down his back, over his arse, and down his thighs. He takes both of Louis’ cheeks in his hands and kneads them, over and over, pinching at the skin and Louis whines high in his throat.

“You like that?” Harry asks and Louis groans. “Yeah, bet you do.” Harry goes quiet for a moment and Louis feels like they’re suspended in time, before he continues, voice dropping even deeper. “Bet they’d look lovely all pink and rosy.”

Louis can’t help the guttural moan that escapes his lips. “Please,” he gasps out, swaying his hips seductively, desperately hoping that Harry’s on the same page.

“Red, yellow, green?”

Fuck yes. “Mhmmmm. Okay. All green, good to go.” Louis nods his head, giving a double thumbs up, before taking hold of the table once again.

The first double-handed slap Harry lands is firm, but still tentative. Louis sighs and rocks forward and then back, the sting setting in as Harry keeps Louis on edge, not knowing what will come next.

“Fucking hell. So gorgeous. My handprints are so pink on your white arse, baby,” Harry says reverently.

Louis expects another slap, but instead he feels Harry’s tongue on his cheeks, licking and nipping and getting him wet before blowing over the skin. He wants more, wants to ask for it, but doesn’t have the words. 

The second double-hander, is harder, more sure, and Louis rocks up onto his toes, the third set landing before he’s even back down on his heels and causing him to suck in a sharp breath as he lurches further forward, gripping the table with his fingers, arms still outstretched.

“Yes. More, Harry. Please,” he gasps out, pushing his arse back, ready for another. Harry kneads his cheeks and pulls them apart harshly, stretching his rim. Harry blows on his hole and Louis flinches, the cool air unexpected but welcome.

Harry’s tongue dives in and licks a broad stripe from his balls, over his puckered skin and up to the top of his crack, trailing the same path back down again, stopping to suck one ball, then another into his mouth.

Louis whines, chest heaving and thigh muscles trembling. He expects Harry to continue and rim him properly, but instead he takes his hands away and slaps again, much harder this time, one set followed by four more in quick succession.

The wail that Louis lets out is bordering on inhuman. He wants Harry to keep going, wants to see how much he can take, wants him to push his boundaries.

“Colour, baby?”

“Green. Iridescent, fucking, lime green,” Louis says and pushes his hips back again, seeking more.

Harry chuckles and then his voice changes to a more serious tone. “Tell me if it gets too much, yeah?”

Louis nods and grips the table again, feeling his fingers start to tingle with strength of his grasp.

Harry changes it up, one cheek at a time, ten more slaps landing firmly, before squeezing his stinging cheeks, pulling them apart and diving back, burying his face in Louis’ arse and licking around his rim. Harry pinches and scratches over the burning skin, as his tongue keeps prodding and poking at his hole. Louis unclenches and the tip of Harry’s tongue slides inside.

They both moan loudly, Louis’ dick twitching rhythmically in time with Harry’s tongue, and he feels drops of pre-come falling on his toes.

Harry keeps his tongue in place and slaps him again, five more on his right cheek and Louis’ hole clenches, trying to draw Harry’s tongue in further. His left cheek gets the same treatment and Louis rocks back and forth onto Harry’s face, unable to stop, moans and whines falling from his lips.

“Harry, fuck yeah, more,” Louis mumbles on repeat. 

Harry digs his tongue in further as Louis’ tight ring of muscle relaxes, his tongue fucking in and out, a continuous barrage of slaps landing on his abused cheeks with every thrust.

Louis is starting to shake, his thighs and arms struggling to hold him in place. The sting of each strike starts blending into a single sensation of burning hot ecstasy. Louis loses count of how many slaps Harry delivers, could be thirty more, maybe forty, he doesn’t know.

Harry withdraws his tongue and Louis whines at the loss, but it is replaced quickly with a long finger, delving deep inside, deeper than Harry’s tongue, seeking out his spot. Harry finds it in a matter of seconds, because of course he does, rubbing at it in a circular motion as he reattaches his lips to Louis’ rim and sucks and nips, his other hand taking hold of Louis’ balls and rolling them in his palm.

The slaps have stopped, but his arse cheeks are so hot, that it feels like he’s on fire, and the sounds Harry is making are driving Louis wild.

“Harry, make me come, please. Wanna come, need to,” Louis whines, hips swivelling and cock hanging free, desperate for some contact. But he doesn’t move his hands and reach for it, he stays exactly where Harry told him to.

He feels Harry let go of his balls and walk his fingers up the underside of his cock. Just that small touch has his dick twitching, more pre-come spurting out and hitting his foot. Harry creates a ring around the base of Louis’ cock and squeezes causing Louis to cry out in desperation. He wants to come, needs to, now, his cock is straining, ready to explode, it just needs a bit of friction and he’ll be hurtling over the edge.

Harry pushes down on his prostate, maintaining a constant pressure as he suctions onto his rim, circling his tongue before diving back inside. Louis screams and pushes his arse back into Harry’s face with as much force as he can muster. He feels Harry smile against his cheeks and he makes a mental note to beat him around the head with his dick later.

Finally, Harry relents and closes his fist around Louis’ aching cock. The first drag is dry and Harry takes his hand away from his dick and his mouth away from Louis’ rim and Louis hears him spit. When he returns, the glide is much smoother and Louis can feel tears prickling at the corners of his eyes with how good it feels.

Harry moans and laps at Louis’ hole as he withdraws his finger, returning swiftly with two digits, twisting his wrist and stretching him, finding his spot immediately, jabbing into it and rubbing incessantly.

Louis can feel the familiar sensation in his gut, building, getting closer to his release. Harry strips his cock and works at his spot, his tongue circling his rim and dipping in and out, tongue fucking him in time with the hand on his cock.

It’s too much, Louis has to come, he’s nearly there, feels like he’s going to snap at any second. He’s whimpering and moaning and he knows he’s on the verge of coming, just needs one more thing to push him over.

The thought is still drifting in his head as Harry pulls his fingers out, twists his wrist on the head of his cock, bites down on one stinging arse cheek and slaps the other with an almighty blow. 

That’s it. Louis is careening over the edge, wailing, panting, come streaming out of him, legs quivering as Harry strokes him through his orgasm, milking every last drop from his spent cock. He’s still in a state of bliss when he senses Harry getting to his feet behind him, the telltale sounds of his cock being stripped filter through into Louis’ subconscious and then Harry moans and warm come is hitting Louis’ arse cheeks and upper thighs. That’s all he can take and his hands lose their grip on the table, body sliding down and slumping back into Harry, unable to hold himself up anymore. Harry sits down hard in his chair and pulls Louis into his lap sideways, legs dangling over his knees, come and spit and sweat covering them as they try to calm their breathing.

“Lou,” Harry murmurs, voice seeming far away. “Lou,” he repeats, closer this time. “Lou, baby, open your eyes.”

Louis snuggles down into Harry’s chest. It’s sticky, but warm and safe too.

Harry chuckles, rubbing his hand up and down Louis’ back. “Come on, open those baby blues for me?”

Louis opens his eyes slowly, Harry’s blotchy red face and spit slick lips coming into focus. He’s smiling and Louis thinks he’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

“You do realise, you’re gonna have to paint me a masterpiece with an iridescent lime green background, reddish pink swirls, and creamy white streaks to commemorate our first time, right?”

Harry honks out a laugh and hugs him tighter. “Sure Lou, anything you want, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you're enjoying it so far.
> 
> Don’t forget to come find me on Tumblr for a chat at [ jacaranda-bloom ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/) and reblog my [ Tumblr fic post ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/post/181753893873/whisper-the-wind-explicit-strangers-to-lovers) if you feel so inclined!
> 
> Comments and kudos always welcome too! xx


	6. Yes, No, Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry discover just how much they have in common and how fun playtime can be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for continuing to read this little story! I hope you're enjoying it so far.
> 
> Don’t forget to come find me on Tumblr for a chat at [ jacaranda-bloom ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/) and reblog my [ Tumblr fic post ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/post/181753893873/whisper-the-wind-explicit-strangers-to-lovers) if you feel so inclined!
> 
> Comments and kudos always welcome too! xx

Louis blows the stream over the rim of his mug and watches as Harry puts the milk back in the fridge, perky arse on full display in a tight pair of black boxer briefs.

“I can feel you checking me out, you know,” Harry says, swaying his hips suggestively.

“Good. Wasn’t trying to hide it, nice arse, very… biteable.” Louis smirks as Harry turns and rolls his eyes.

“Speaking of arses, how’s yours fairing?” Harry lifts his mug and takes a sip, eyebrow raised.

Louis shifts on the stool, rocking from side to side. “Well, I definitely know you’ve had a crack at it. Wouldn’t be keen for another round too soon, but I’m okay.”

They’d showered after their escapades on the deck, and Louis did, in fact, manage to get Harry to wash his hair. He’d laid Louis out afterwards on his bed and rubbed moisturizing cream into his freshly spanked arse, soothing and calming the burn on his cheeks.

“We should probably, you know, talk?” Harry ventures, a tinge of nervousness in his voice, matching the tense set of his shoulders. “I’m not suggesting we do a kink ‘yes, no, maybes list’,” Harry says, adding the air quotes for effect. “Not yet, at least, but we should probably be grown up about this and discuss it.”

Louis might be a little bit in love.

“Sounds good to me, oh wise one. Where do we start?” Louis brings his knee up and rests his foot on the stool, quickly dropping it again, wincing when he’s reminded that his arse exists and is still apparently unhappy with hard surfaces.

Harry chuckles, shaking his head. “How about we take this over to the lounge and sit on some comfortable cushions?”

“Yeah, alright. Good plan.” Louis slides off the stool and grabs his tea, padding over to the couch, gingerly sitting down before spinning and bringing his knees up, feet resting on the seat and relaxing back into the cool leather as Harry plops down beside him.

Harry puts a cushion on his lap and pats it, so Louis lifts up his feet and straightens his legs out, laying them on the cushion. Harry starts to rub them and Louis is in heaven.

“So. I’ll start us off,” Harry says bravely. “I’ve never done anything like that before.”

“Seriously?” Louis is genuinely shocked. “Wow. Okay then. I’m a bit surprised, to be honest. You seemed confident. I certainly felt at ease with you.”

“Yeah? Well, that’s good. How about yourself?”

“Actually, uhm, you took my spankginity.”

Harry laughs, pressing his thumbs into the balls of Louis’ feet and then pauses. “Wait. So you’ve never done anything like this before either?”

“Nope. Wanted to for ages, but never felt comfortable enough with anyone.”

“Why me?”

“I just got a vibe from you.”

“Same here. Plus, when I saw your arse in front of my face like that, all white and round and begging to be spanked, I really couldn’t help myself.”

“So...” Louis wiggles his toes to get Harry to start up the massage again, which he does, good boy. “Neither of us have ever done this before, but we’ve clearly watched or read enough porn to understand what we’re interested in and the basic safety rules. Nice job on the whole red, yellow, green thing by the way.” Harry nods in acknowledgment. “I know we joked in the car park about both being versatile, so I guess my first question for you is, does that apply to this too?”

Harry smiles. “Yeah. Absolutely. Definitely. Super keen, actually.”

Louis chuckles, picking up his mug of tea from the table. “So I’ll take that as a maybe, then?”

Harry pinches the arch of Louis’ foot and he squeals. “It’s a yes, you idiot,” Harry says, rubbing his arch.

“Alright then. Based off what I’ve got at home in my little box of toys, I’ve used vibrators, plugs, and nipple clamps, but only ever on myself, by myself.”

“Snap! Me too. Plus I’ve got a cock ring, a couple of vibrating plugs, a crop, and a paddle. Oh, and when I bought the crop it came with a free set of dodgy looking fluffy handcuffs and a satin blindfold.”

Louis nods and absorbs the information. “We’ve got ourselves a good start then, equipment wise, just with your gear. I guess the next thing is how we would want to use them on each other and what else we’re missing.”

“Okay. So I loved spanking you. I’d like to tie you up as well. I sort of improvised without the blindfold by having you keep your eyes closed, but I’d like to restrict you more fully. Plus, I'd like the same for myself.”

“Nice, yeah. I loved the spanking, and without being able to see, it really heightened the sensation, not knowing what you were going to do next. I’d like to do it without too though, so I can see what’s coming, I think that would be a different kind of sensory experience. Knowing, but not being able to control it.”

Louis takes a sip of his tea and rests the mug on his stomach, amazed at how easily this conversation is going. “I’m not a fan of ball gags and spreader bars, just from what I’ve watched, might be a bit too far for now.”

Harry pulls on each of Louis’ toes, squeezing them at the ends. “Yeah, for sure. Same here. What about cock cages and that sort of thing?”

“Nah. Not for me.”

“Me neither,” Harry says, shaking his head.

“Wax play holds some appeal though.”

“Oh yes! I’d love to try that. Reckon your arse would make a beautiful canvas actually.”

“I could be an original Edward Twist,” Louis says with a smirk. “Although, you’ve already painted my arse in your come so…”

“Loouu…” Harry groans and lolls his head to the side, but Louis just smiles at him.

They sit in silence for a while, but Louis can tell Harry has something he wants to ask. “Go on. Ask. Whatever it is will be fine.”

Harry furrows his brow and breathes deeply. “How long are you staying?”

Louis wasn’t expecting that question and the surprise must show on his face.

Harry gathers himself, gripping onto Louis ankles. “Sorry. Shit. We’re having such a good time and I don’t want to ruin it, but I kind of also don’t want to… uhm…”

“...get too invested if I’m flying out in a week?” Louis finishes for him.

Harry sighs, closing his eyes and rubs his hands up and down Louis’ shins. “Yeah. That. I’m really sorry. I shouldn’t have asked. Perfect mood killer, eh?”

Louis sets his mug down on the table and crawls over to Harry, kneeling beside him and takes his hands. “Hey. None of that. I’m the one that should be sorry.”

Harry opens his eyes and looks up at him, as Louis continues. “Of course you should ask. You’re not in my head so you can’t possibly know what I’m thinking or what my plans are. I turned up here, unannounced, after we’d spent twenty minutes together three fucking years ago. You’ve revealed very private things about yourself to me, and now we’re sitting here, after not even a day together, talking about tying each other up, painting our arses with hot wax, and whether or not we like ball gags and spreader bars. You’ve every right to wonder what my deal is.”

Harry reaches under Louis’ armpits and picks him up, turning him around so his back is resting on the opposite armrest and his knees are over his lap. It makes Louis giggle and he brings his arm up, laying it on the back of the couch behind Harry’s shoulders. “You do love manhandling me, don’t you?”

“Yeah, a bit.” Harry smiles softly and rests his head back on Louis’ arm.

“Alright. So, as I said this morning, when I left London, I had no plans other than to come and see you. I wasn’t making that up. I have no job and no responsibilities back home. I literally bought a one way ticket because I had no idea what would happen when I saw you, if I even managed to see you.”

Harry places his hands on Louis’ knees, staring at his fingers and fiddling with the fine hair, waiting for Louis to continue.

“I don’t really think that London is home for me anymore. I wasn’t happy, with anything. I felt trapped, and like the world was just closing in. Grey and heavy and monotonous. I had no real expectations when I came here. Well, I mean, I hoped you wouldn’t laugh and think I was mental. Lucky for me, you didn’t. So I guess what I’m saying is that... I’m not flying out in a week.”

Harry turns his head and smiles, a brilliant, megawatt smile, that is filled with hope and Louis can’t resist pulling him in for a kiss. It’s awkward and the angle is all wrong but Louis doesn’t care.

It’s Harry that adjusts their position, laying them down front to back, wrapping Louis in his arms. It’s so good and safe and Louis can’t remember ever feeling so happy before.

“Will you stay with me?” Harry whispers into Louis’ ear.

“Said I’m not going anywhere, you idiot, or were you not listening to me?” Louis says playfully.

Harry bites him on the shoulder. “No, asshole. I mean, will you come and stay here, with me? In my house?”

Louis should be shocked, but he isn’t. It should be ridiculous, but if feels more right than anything he’s ever contemplated. In the end it isn’t even a decision. “Yeah, of course, babe. I’d love to.”

Harry sighs into his hair and Louis turns in his arms, facing him and bringing his knee up to rest on Harry’s hip. Louis strokes his hand down Harry’s cheek, staring intently into his eyes. They’re so beautiful, darting all over Louis’ face, bottle green and glassy, happiness radiating out from deep within.

It’s Harry that closes the distance, inhaling sharply as their lips touch, walking his hand over Louis’ hip and around to grab a handful of his arse. It hurts, a bit, but also feels good, like a reminder of what they did, like a prelude of what’s to come. Harry pulls Louis closer so their cocks line up and gently thrusts forward as Louis tilts his head, opening his mouth and swiping out with his tongue. As Harry opens up, he rolls them over, the full weight of his body on top of Louis, pressing him into the couch. Louis wraps his legs around Harry’s waist and uses the leverage to grind up, giving their cocks the friction they need. It’s all slow and calm and sensual, and Louis could stay like this for days. But there are things, things he wants to do to Harry, with Harry, for Harry, and he can’t do them on the couch.

“Take me to bed, Haz.”

Harry draws back and smiles, his curls catching on Louis’ scruff and tickling his nose. Pushing up on his arms, he gives Louis a lovely view of his biceps and pecs, tattoos littering his body. Louis is going to lick them, and suck bruises into them.

“You just gonna plank there, babe?”

Harry rolls his eyes and swings his leg off the couch, planting his foot and standing, holding his hand out. Louis sits up and glances at the outstretched hand, ignores it, and instead goes straight for Harry’s crotch, mouth open, tongue first. He sucks on Harry’s clothed cock and noses into the material, breathing in Harry’s scent. A groan from above and a twitch of Harry’s hips give Louis a nice reward, but he has much more on his mind. Devilish, raw, sordid, sinful things.

Louis stands up, chest to chest with Harry, and tilts his head, a wide grin forming on his lips. He bends down and shoulders into Harry’s hip, lifting him up and over his back, gripping behind his knees.

“Put me down, you lunatic!” Harry squawks, arms coming to grab around Louis’ waist.

“Nope! You’re mine. Gonna haul you off, caveman style, and absolutely wreck you.” Louis turns and heads through the lounge, up the stairs and along the hallway, Harry shrieking and giggling the whole way.

“You’re a menace, Louis Tomlinson!”

“Fuck off, you love it,” Louis says as he kicks the bedroom door open, marching over to the huge king size bed, kneeing up, and throwing Harry into the middle.

Harry bounces and then props himself up on his elbows, still giggling, stomach clenching, showing off his abs.

Louis stands, hands on hips, and only slightly out of breath. “So, where’s your stash of play things?”

“We’re gonna play?” Harry asks, eyes twinkling.

“Fuck yeah. It’s my turn, though.”

“Closet. Top shelf, on the left.”

Louis chuckles. “That’s the fastest I’ve ever heard you speak, Haz.” Harry pokes his tongue out, making Louis giggle. “Right. Pants off, lay down. I’ll be right back,” Louis says as he strides into the walk-in wardrobe.

Harry’s clothing selection is interesting, to say the least. Exactly how many Hawaiian shirts can one man possibly need, Louis muses. He finds a large shoebox on the top shelf and pulls it down, taking the lid off and discarding it on the shelf. Inside are all the things Harry had mentioned, plus some lube and massage oil. He’s about to head back when he sees some ugly ties hanging on a rack. He grabs two of them and wanders back out to the bedroom.

“These are the ugliest ties I’ve ever seen,” Louis scoffs, holding the offending items at arms length.

“Heeeey,” Harry drawls, raising up his head from the pillow. “My mum bought me one of those.”

“Did she? Well let’s not think of your mum, eh? I’m not sure if that’s an image we want in our heads right now.”

Louis drops the box on bedside table and the ties next to Harry on the covers. He allows his eyes to rake over Harry’s long, lithe, naked body.

“Fuck, you’re so gorgeous, Haz. So beautiful,” Louis says as he shucks off his boxers. “Wanna lick you all over. Your tattoos, your nipples,” Louis murmurs, kneeing up onto the bed, swinging a leg over and straddling Harry’s thighs.

“What else do you wanna do to me, Lou?” Harry asks, hands coming to rest on Louis’ thighs.

“So much, babe.” Louis’ eyes rake over Harry’s chest, the puffy nipples immediately drawing his attention. He grazes his fingertips over the pink buds, causing Harry to stretch his neck, elongating it, a soft hiss escaping his lips.

“Yeah, baby? You like that? Like your nipples being played with?”

“Mhmmm…” Harry nods, closing his eyes and reaching up with his hands for the headboard.

Louis picks up one of the ties and drags it over Harry’s chest. “Gonna tie your hands to the headboard, okay?” Harry nods and smiles, not opening his eyes. Louis leans forward and threads the tie through the slatted wooden bedhead, taking Harry’s wrist and positioning it in the loop, tightening it securely and repeating the process with the other wrist.

“They okay, Haz?”

Harry pulls on them and moans, wiggling his hips and bucking up, trying to get some friction on his hardening cock.

“Nu-ah. Good boys wait to be given pleasure, Haz,” Louis tuts as he sits back and scoots down onto Harry’s thighs. He stares at Harry’s cock, desperately wanting to just sink down onto it and blow him, but tonight is about other sensations, it’s about Harry and letting them both explore their desires. He’ll get his mouth on him soon enough.

Harry groans and nods, ceasing the motion of his pelvis and breathing in deeply.

Louis reaches into the box and takes out the nipple clamps. They’ve got a silver chain between them, black clasps and silver screws. Perfect. Louis lays them on the bed and fishes inside the box once again, this time bringing out the black satin eye mask. 

Harry is breathing calmly, steadily, chest rising and falling, eyes still closed.

“Gonna blindfold you now, Haz. You okay with that?”

Harry’s eyes snap open and he nods eagerly, watching as Louis leans forward and slips the elastic over his head, bringing the covers down to cover his eyes, humming contentedly.

“What’s your color, babe?”

“Green, Lou. Very fucking green,” Harry answers with a smirk.

“Good boy,” Louis says and leans down, licking a stripe between Harry’s pecs, through his soft chest hair, swirling around each of the tattooed birds below his collarbones, and up to his mouth. Harry opens for him greedily, and Louis licks inside, just once before pulling back, Harry whining as he cranes his neck seeking more.

Louis trails his nails down Harry’s chest and digs into his nipples, before pinching them between his thumb and forefinger. Harry arches his back and groans as Louis twists them back and forth, applying more pressure with each turn. Louis can feel Harry tensing beneath him, breath stuttering in time with Louis’ movements.

“So beautiful for me, babe,” Louis murmurs and ducks his head down to lick over the end of the buds, alternating between each of them in turn as he continues to pull and tweak them, speeding up gradually.

He plays with them for a few minutes until Harry is writhing on the bed, keening high in his throat, and pre-come dripping from his hard cock. He releases them and Harry slumps back down into the bed.

“How do they feel?”

“So good, Lou, sensitive.”

Louis flicks them both and Harry jerks away, stomach clenching and breath hitching. Louis does it again and again, over and over and then grips them tight, pulling them away from Harry’s body and holding them there, stretching painfully. Harry goes with it, groaning and pulling on his restraints as Louis squeezes harder, and then lets them go. Harry falls back, like a puppet who’s had their strings cut. It’s fascinating and so erotic, Louis wants more, wants to give Harry everything he craves.

He picks up the clamps and trails the chain over Harry’s abused nipples, shuddering with the sensation. Louis leans down and sucks one nipple into his mouth, biting harshly and scissoring it between his teeth before popping off and giving the other nipple the same treatment. Harry hisses and throws his head from to side, his cock twitching beneath Louis’ stomach.

Louis sits up and undoes the first clamp, placing it over Harry’s nipple and turns the screw. Once it’s holding, but not yet tight, he moves onto the other clamp, securing it in place.

Harry is letting out a constant low hum, gripping and releasing his fingers around the ties. It’s so fucking sexy and Louis kind of wishes he could swap places with him, but he’s enjoying giving Harry this pleasure too much. He can tell Harry is on edge with anticipation, waiting for Louis to tighten the screws and give him the pain and pleasure that will come, that he so achingly wants, so Louis decides to wait it out, keep him guessing.

He reaches back into the box and pulls out the lube and a thin metal vibrator, placing them both on the bed and shifting up onto his knees. “Spread your legs, babe,” Louis says, tapping Harry’s thigh. Harry does as he’s told, such a good boy, and Louis slots between them. “Knees up.” Harry’s stomach muscles clench as he obeys Louis’ command, flattening his feet on the bed.

Harry’s cock is hard and red, and Louis wants to suckle at it, just for a taste. He pushes Harry’s knees down towards the bed, stretching him out, and holding him there as he leans down, licking a long line up from his balls to the tip of his cock, circling his tongue and sucking the head into his mouth briefly, before pulling away.

“Nrrggghh…” Harry groans out, straining against the ties and trying to close his legs, bucking up towards Louis’ face.

“Shhhhh… enough of that,” Louis says disapprovingly, causing Harry to whine.

He picks up the vibrator and turns it on, Harry flinches and it makes Louis smile. He places his hand on Harry’s thigh and then the vibrator next to it, moving them back and forth to get Harry used to the sensation. Harry squirms and twists his pelvis, knees knocking together. Louis pushes them apart and runs his hand and the vibrator down to his arse cheek, holding it flat against Harry’s hole and balls, just to let him feel the vibrations.

“Fuck, Lou, yeah,” Harry tilts his hips, seeking more, but Louis isn’t feeling that kind. Instead, he moves it up flush with Harry’s dick and holds it in place with his hand. Harry groans and lets his knees fall completely open onto the bed, moving his hips in tiny circles.

Louis reaches up with his other hand and starts to tighten the screws on the clamps, still not all the way, but Harry winces, so the pain must be increasing.

“You like that hmmmm? Like feeling the vibrations through your cock?”

Harry nods, mouth open, breathing heavily. Louis decides to take it up a notch and gets to his knees, wedging the vibrator between his thigh and Harry’s perineum and increases the speed. He reaches up and tightens one of the clamps, until Harry’s nipple is white and he’s sucking in a sharp breath, doing the same to the other one as Harry pulls on the restraints making the headboard bang against the wall.

Louis takes the chain between his fingers, tugs, and then holds it taut as Harry arches his back clear off the bed. “Oh my god!” Harry cries out.

“That’s it. So good for me. Taking it so well. Your little nubs are white, so perfectly stretched. You love it, don’t you? Love me playing with them?”

“Y-yeah,” Harry stutters out. “Hurts. So good. Can feel it in my cock.”

Louis keeps the chain rigid and brings it up towards Harry’s lips. “Open up for me.” Harry does as instructed and Louis pulls on the chain so he can get it to reach Harry’s mouth, making it stretch Harry’s nipples even further, and eliciting a whimper from him.

“Colour, sweetheart?”

“Green, Lou. Still green,” Harry says, breathing heavily.

“Good boy,” Louis says as he places the chain into Harry’s waiting mouth. “Bite down, angel.” The stretch is such that Harry can’t relax his neck without punishing his nipples even more, it’s delicious and Louis loves seeing Harry having to strain against the ties, and now the chain too.

Harry whimpers and tries to crane his neck further, but having his hands tied to the headboard is restricting his movement. He’ll still be able to talk, albeit a little muffled, and Louis likes this much better than a gag of any sort.

Louis runs his fingers down Harry’s sides, feather light touches, tickling and causing him to squirm and shudder, jostling the clamps and making him groan. He retrieves the vibrator and trails it up over his cock, pressing the pointy tip into Harry’s slit, drawing stuttering breaths, followed by a deep inhale, as Harry tries to calm himself. 

Harry is leaking pre-come and Louis wants to taste, so he takes the vibrator away and positions it against the base of one of Harry’s stretched nipples, leaning down and sucking the head into his mouth.

Louis swirls his tongue and massages the vein on the underside of Harry’s cock, moaning and humming as Harry bucks his hips, Louis allowing him to use his mouth briefly, before sitting back and swapping the vibrator over to the other nipple.

“Fuck, Haz. Look at you. All stretched and straining, so lovely,” Louis says, in awe of the man beneath him. “Letting me tease you like this, completely at my mercy.”

Harry keens and Louis leans forward, pressing an open mouthed kiss to Harry’s lips, tasting the metal of the chain and pushing Harry’s head back further, his pelvis raising in response, trying to fold in on himself to relieve the tension. Louis lowers his hips to counter the movement, resting his weight, and Harry wails into Louis’ mouth.

Louis holds his positions for a few beats an then relents, sitting up on his haunches and bringing the vibrator back down to Harry’s hole, allowing it to buzz at his entrance as he reaches over for the lube. He pops the cap and dribbles some of the liquid over Harry’s balls and down to his clenching muscle, watching a shiver run through his body.

“Mmmmm, more, Lou,” Harry grits out through his teeth, the chain still held tight, but his lips and tongue to free form the words.

“You want that, babe? Want something inside?” Louis is relishing in the pleasure he’s bringing to Harry, seeing him so responsive and wanton. “You sure you can take it?”

“Yes. Yes. Want it,” Harry hisses out, pulling on his restraints, panting, chest heaving.

Louis presses the vibrator between Harry’s balls and uses his finger to spread the lube around his hole, prodding at the tight ring, before easing it in up to the second knuckle. Harry whines and grinds his hips down, drawing Louis’ finger in further. He holds the vibrator in place with his thumb and pops the cap on the lube, drizzling more over his fingers, and watches as the strong muscle works hungrily, sucking the liquid inside. He’s never gotten to play with someone like this before, to see how their body reacts, and it’s fascinating.

“So eager, babe. So greedy. Want more?”

“Mmmm… yeah,” Harry murmurs, low and gruff.

He withdraws his finger and returns immediately with a second, thrusting inside, scissoring them and making room. He works at Harry’s entrance, and along the walls, careful to avoid going too deep or hitting his prostate.

He reaches over and takes one of the vibrating plugs from the box, wedging it between his thighs and pouring more lube over it, the excess spilling onto his legs. 

He adds a third finger and Harry groans, circling his hips and digging his heels into the bed sheets. “M’ready, Lou.”

Louis knows Harry thinks he’s going to get the vibrator pushed in, so when he removes his fingers and nudges the plug against his hole, the tip slipping in while the vibrator is still buzzing on his balls, Harry startles and then groans.

“That’s it, babe, gonna fill you up so good, just like you want,” Louis says as he pushes the plug forwards, slowly, but firmly, edging it further and further inside until his rim stretches over the widest part and it locks in place. Harry is breathing harshly, sucking air in through his clenched teeth, spit dribbling down his chin and body tensed.

The sensations must be overwhelming for Harry. The clamps, the vibrator, the plug, blindfolded and unable to free himself from the restraints. Just seeing him like this is making Louis’ own hard, reddened cock leak and cry out for attention, but he pays it no mind, he’s enjoying this too much to give in to his own gratification.

Louis reaches over to the box again and takes out the crop. He’s never hit anyone before and wants to know what it’s going to feel like before he uses it on Harry. He raises up to his knees, applying pressure from his thigh to keep the vibrator in place. With his other hand now free, he brings the crop down, striking his palm. Harry jumps and the headboard strains.

“Fuck, Lou. Yes! Please,” Harry cries out, swallowing noticeably. Louis does a few more practice hits, getting a feel for the weight and force, before sitting back on his heels and taking away the vibrator, shutting it off and reaching up to grip the chain in Harry’s mouth. “Let go, love.” Harry opens his mouth and unclenches his teeth, the chain going slack in Louis’ fingers and he lays it on Harry’s chest.

Harry’s head to falls back on the pillow and he turns it from side to side, tilting his chin up to relieve some of the strain in his neck as his arms relax.

Louis lets him have a moment, wanting him to regather himself before the next onslaught of sensations. He trails the crop between Harry’s pecs, dragging over the chain, down his stomach and over his shaft. Louis lightly taps his balls and Harry flinches, knees trying to come together but Louis stops them with his hand on one, and a sharp tap of the crop to the inside of his other thigh.

Harry doesn’t whine or cry out, just gasps and tenses briefly, before going slack again, fingers forming fists around the ties in readiness.

“Good boy. Colour?” Louis asks, watching Harry face for any sense that this is becoming too much.

“G-Green, Lou. Wanna feel it.”

Louis nods to himself, wanting to make this perfect for Harry. Just enough, but not too much.

“Gonna play for a while, babe. Mark you up a bit, make you beg for it,” Louis says as he brings the crop back a bit further and strikes Harry on his inner thighs again, one, then the other in quick succession, counting out ten hits to each in his head. Harry groans and his stomach barrels, straining to keep his legs in position. Louis scoots back further on his knees, opening up some space and holds one end of the crop, getting the tension right and then letting go like snapping a rubber band, landing a strike on Harry’s soft arse, only a inch or so away from his hole.

“Fuck!” Harry yelps, as Louis does it another four times, circling closer to the plug with each hit. Louis trails the crop up over his dick, tapping gently, each one causing Harry to twitch and pull on the headboard. He saves a slightly harder strike for just under the head of Harry’s cock and Harry throws his head back, groaning in ecstasy.

Louis slides the crop up Harry’s torso and pushes at one clamp, hard. Drawing back, he whips the crop down on the sensitive bud, Harry’s breath stutters, repeating the same for the other nipple as Harry writhes in pain and pleasure. Louis builds a rhythm, striking the bud of each nipple, white and exposed by the clamps, over and over again, gaining speed and force with each motion.

He keeps up the relentless pace, Harry whining and pulling on the ties, murmuring a nonsensical stream of ‘fuck’ and ‘Lou’ and ‘oh god’. Louis knows he’s enjoying it and he’s a bit jealous, Harry’s getting to experience these amazing sensations, but he also knows he’ll get his turn. In a way, he’s showing Harry wants he wants himself, like writing a playbook for their next session, and hopefully far beyond.

Louis continues to strike him, changing it up a bit and hitting under Harry's arms, his stomach, his pecs, and back to his nipples. While Harry is distracted, Louis reaches down and presses the button at the base of plug, sending vibrations through his whole body.

“Fuck, yes! Oh god!” Harry screams, biceps flexing and thrashing his head from side to side. “Fuck, Lou. Fuckfuckfuck!”

The plug is big enough that he knows it must be buzzing against Harry’s prostate and he wants to rip it out and replace it with his dick. But he holds back, not yet.

Harry is trembling, sucking in air and gritting his teeth, and Louis thinks he’s probably not going to last much longer like this. He drops the crop, and wraps a hand around the base of Harry’s cock, squeezing tightly, the moan that falls from Harry’s lips indicating that it has helped him stave off his orgasm, just that little bit longer.

Louis’ own cock is throbbing and he desperately wants his release. He decides he’s done with playing and reaches up with both hands to carefully unscrew the clamps, not enough for them to fall off, but sufficient so that a good tug will rip them off without doing any permanent damage.

The blood starting to rush back to Harry’s nipples must heighten the pain and he whimpers, hips thrusting up, trying to get some friction on his cock.

“Nrrgghh…” Harry moans out. “Inside me, now.”

“What’s that, babe?” Louis smirks to himself, he knows exactly what Harry wants, but he’s going to make him beg a bit.

“Please Lou, need you,” Harry mutters as he starts to swivel his hips in a circular motion.

“Yeah? Want me to take this plug out and fuck you properly? Give it to you like you want?”

“Yes, please Lou, want it, want you,” Harry whispers, clutching and releasing the ties in his hands.

Louis traces the butterfly tattoo on Harry’s stomach, leaning down and licking the outline, Harry’s dick nudging up under Louis’ chin. “I’ll give you what you want, love, but not just yet, soon.” Harry wails, inhuman and loud, pulling on the ties and bucking his hips.

Louis chuckles and holds his thighs wide, licking a long stripe up Harry’s bobbing cock to the head, and sucking it into his mouth. It feels so good. So hot, the weight of it and the stretch on his lips are glorious, the sharp taste on his tongue, and he can feel the vibrations from the plug on his lips as he takes it in as far as he can.

“Fuck Lou, your fucking mouth. Oh god, yes, suck it, baby,” Harry is a writhing mess and he must be nearly there, so Louis swallows him down one last time, throat working around the intrusion, before pulling off, digging his tongue into the slit as deep as he can as a parting gift. Based on Harry’s resulting whine, it’s appreciated.

He reaches over to Harry’s bedside table, hoping against hope that there are condoms hiding inside, or he might cry. His hand finds a box and he shakes it, the tell tale sound of the plastic packets are like music to his ears. He opens the box and tips them out onto the bed, grabbing one and tearing the packaging open with his teeth. He rolls it onto his cock, hissing at the touch after so long. At least there’s no need to jack himself to hardness, he’s well and truly there, thinks he’s probably been ready for the last fifteen minutes.

He stops for a moment and admires the view, Harry, laid out before him, sweat pooling in his belly button, on his brow, between his pecs. His cock, achingly hard, spit slick, and almost purple as it pulses in time with Harry’s heart beat. His nipples, abused and red from the clamps and so many strikes of the crop that he lost count. His hole, stretched and clenching around the plug hungrily, lube glistening on his rim. His long legs, spread open, trembling, welts from the crop on his milky white thighs. His arms straining, neck elongated, and hair matted on his forehead. He’s so beautiful and so trusting and Louis is never going to let him go.

He realises he doesn’t want to fuck Harry like this, not the first time anyway. He wants to feel his arms around him, holding him, wants to look into his eyes when he comes.

“Babe, gonna fuck you now, okay? You want that?”

“Yes. Please Lou, wanna feel you inside me. Come on your cock.”

“Good boy, you’ve been so amazing, so proud of you.” Louis rubs his hands up and down the red marks on Harry’s thighs and presses the button on the base of the plug. “Took everything I gave you,” Louis whispers, a sigh escaping Harry’s lips as the vibrations cease.

Louis reaches up behind Harry’s head. “Gonna take the blindfold off now, okay? Want to see your beautiful eyes looking at me when you come.” Harry nods and lifts his head slightly as Louis takes it off. He can see the tears in Harry’s eyes and he blinks them away, refocussing.

Louis goes for the ties next, undoing them as he speaks softly. “Gonna untie you as well, alright? Want to feel your arms around me as I come.”

“Yes, Lou, yes please,” Harry murmurs as Louis releases the knots and his arms fall down to the bed. He stretches them out and brings them in front to rub at his wrists. Louis can’t help himself and he takes each one in his hands, kissing the inside of Harry’s tender wrists, the red marks will fade with time, but he will remember this moment forever.

“You ready, babe?” Louis asks and Harry nods, smiling big and wide.

Louis grabs the lube and squirts some on his dick, rubbing it in before applying a generous amount around Harry’s rim and the end of the plug. He digs his fingertips under the lip and turns it back and forth, slowly easing it out. He throws the plug to the side and immediately knees up to press against the backs of Harry’s thighs, gripping himself and lining up at Harry’s entrance.

He plants one hand down beside Harry’s ribcage, Harry bringing both arms up to wrap around Louis’ back. Louis pushes in and the slide is easy, but still so tight. Harry’s walls coax him in deviously. Louis is so turned on but he knows he’s going to hold out long enough to get Harry off.

“Oh god yeah, Lou. Fucking perfect. You fill me up so well, baby,” Harry says, tilting his pelvis and trying to get Louis’ dick all the way in. Louis has no problem obliging and pushes in the rest of the way, stilling as he bottoms out. He rests his head on Harry’s chest, between his still clamped nipples, breathing heavily. He doesn’t want to take the clamps off just yet, and hopes Harry will let it play out.

Louis doesn’t wait for Harry to tell him to move, just draws out and thrusts back in the whole way, wrenching a groan from them both. He sits back on his haunches, drags Harry back towards him and props his arse up on his knees. Harry grabs a pillow, lifts up, and places it under his hips. It’s like they’ve been doing this for years, like a well oiled machine, not like this is their first time. Louis giggles and Harry must realise the same thing and joins him. It’s ridiculous and insane and the most perfect thing Louis has ever experienced.

Harry stares intently into Louis’ eyes, hungry and determined, wrapping his hands around Louis’ neck and pulling him down. Louis props himself on his elbow as Harry opens his mouth and Louis dives in tongue first. It’s hot and heavy and he starts to build a rhythm with his thrusts, tongue fucking Harry at the same pace.

Louis knows he won’t last long, so desperate and riled up, he’s going to topple over the edge any moment. He pulls back from Harry’s mouth, spits into his palm and reaches down with his free hand for Harry’s cock, starting to strip it, eliciting a high whine from Harry’s throat. Louis keeps up the pace and angles his hips up, just a fraction.

“Fuck! There, right there, Lou,” Harry wails and claws at his back. Louis holds the position and continues to plunge in and out, nailing Harry’s prostate with every drive, speed increasing in time with his hand.

“I’m close, Lou, so fucking close, oh my god!”

“Me too, babe. Shit, so fucking good for me. Perfect. My perfect angel,” Louis pants, hand flying over Harry’s cock now, pounding his arse. He can feel as Harry starts to tense, gripping his shoulders, his breathing erratic and he knows they’re both going to blow at any second.

Louis leans down and takes the chain attached to Harry’s nipple clamps in his teeth. He continues to strip Harry’s cock and slam into him with a punishing force, waiting for that sign from Harry to indicate he’s about to come.

He waits, just a few more seconds.

Then it happens. Harry arches his back, sucks in a breath, curls his feet around the backs of Louis’ knees, and he knows it’s time. He pulls back with his head and rips the clamps clean off Harry’s nipples, thrusting and hitting Harry’s prostate dead-on, and twisting his hand around the head of Harry’s cock.

The force of Harry’s orgasm thunders through his body, he screams, throws his head back, flings his hands up against the headboard and clenches around Louis’ cock with such power that Louis’ own orgasm is wrenched out of him, taking him by surprise.

Louis continues to thrust in and out, milking their orgasms from them and stroking Harry’s cock until they’re both spent and exhausted. Louis stills, their chests heaving and neither of them have managed to say anything, but then Harry tilts his chin back down and smiles the biggest, broadest smile Louis has ever seen.

“Fucking. Hell. That was the best thing EVER! We’re never leaving the house again,” Harry pants and laughs, a full body laugh with so much strength that it pushes Louis’ softening dick right out of his arse.

Louis cackles and rolls over onto his back, still trying to suck air into his lungs. “Okay, babe. Sounds perfect to me.”

Harry rolls on his side, takes the condom off Louis’ dick and chucks it over the side of the bed. Louis raises his arm up and Harry snuggles into his side, draping his arm over Louis’ waist and slotting his knee between Louis’.

“Can’t believe we told Liam we’d come to work tomorrow. We’re so stupid.”

We. We’d. We’re. Louis very much likes the sound of that and he closes his eyes, smiling to himself.

They’re sticky and covered in lube and come and sweat, and Louis couldn’t care less. And even though he’d like to stay here and fuck Harry for the foreseeable future, he knows that anywhere he is, as long as he’s with Harry, will be the happiest place on earth.

There’s nowhere else he’d rather be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you're enjoying it so far.
> 
> Don’t forget to come find me on Tumblr for a chat at [ jacaranda-bloom ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/) and reblog my [ Tumblr fic post ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/post/181753893873/whisper-the-wind-explicit-strangers-to-lovers) if you feel so inclined!
> 
> Comments and kudos always welcome too! xx


	7. Carry Me Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry FaceTime with Niall, watch the sunrise, and use the ‘B’ word for the first time. In other news, Liam tries to kill Louis by surfing him to death (except not really, of course), aviators are cool, and an interesting job opportunity starts to take shape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for continuing to read this little story! I hope you're enjoying it so far.
> 
> Don’t forget to come find me on Tumblr for a chat at [ jacaranda-bloom ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/) and reblog my [ Tumblr fic post ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/post/181753893873/whisper-the-wind-explicit-strangers-to-lovers) if you feel so inclined!
> 
> Comments and kudos always welcome too! xx

“Tommooooo!!”

Louis winces and holds the phone away from his ear. “No need to deafen me, you lunatic,” Louis chuckles, birds chirping off in the distance, greeting the sun as it rises over the ocean.

“Fuck off. Thanks for my hourly updates by the way, you bastard. Thought you were lying in a ditch somewhere,” Niall says, huffing out a breath.

“Sorry. I got uhm… distracted,” Louis says as he turns to look inside, eyes raking over Harry as he potters around in the kitchen preparing their breakfast, sweats hanging low on his hips. 

“So it went well, I take it?” Louis can hear the smirk in his friend’s voice. Arsehole.

“Yes, Niall. It went well. Very, very well.”

“Oh, I see how it is. Where are you now?”

“At Harry’s place, watching the sunrise. He’s cooking me breakfast as we speak.” The smugness he senses in his tone is well deserved.

“Ooohhhhh, nice one Tommo. Did you get some then?”

“Yes, you twat, I got some, as you so eloquently put it. Got quite a bit actually.” Louis lets his mind wander back to their evening on the deck, then last night in Harry’s bed, and then again this morning in the shower. Getting rimmed until tears were streaming down his face in the huge double rain shower is an experience he won’t soon forget. He’d begged for his release, actually begged, screaming Harry’s name and clawing at the shower tiles.

“Hello? You still there?”

“Yeah, I’m here,” Louis says as he settles himself more comfortably into the chair.

“You were thinking about the sex, weren’t you?” 

“No! No... No?”

“Yes, you were. It’s okay. You’re allowed.”

“It’s really quite something,” Louis mutters wistfully, looking over the rolling hills.

“Eewww. I don’t want hear about it. So, you’re shacked up with him then?”

“Yeah, you could say that.”

“Do you want me and Mags to go round and pack your things and ship them over?” Niall laughs at his own joke.

“Uhhh…”

“What the…? I was kidding!” Niall shrieks and then pauses, presumably waiting for Louis to deliver a punch line, which isn’t coming. “Wait… Tommo, you can’t be serious? I know I told you to follow your dreams or whatever but, mate-“

“Not today, you idiot,” Louis says, shaking his head. “But I’m also not booking a flight back to London any time soon. I’m staying with Harry for now. For the foreseeable future actually.”

“Maybe the time zones are messing with my head, but you’ve been with him for less than twenty four hours, right?”

“Yeah. Almost a whole day. Turns out honesty speeds things up quite a lot. Thanks for that, by the way. Great advice.”

Niall whistles down the phone. “Well, this is… I don’t even know what this is. I’m happy for you, Lou, really happy for you.”

Harry clears his throat behind him and Louis turns around. “Sorry to interrupt. Did you want breakfast inside or out here?”

Louis takes the phone away from his ear. “Out here, I think.”

“Ooooooo, is that him?” Louis hears Niall say in the distance as Harry nods and walks back into the house. He brings the phone back to his ear and focuses on their conversation. “I wanna talk to him. Do FaceTime, Tommo! Come on!”

“Alright. Hang on.”

Harry wanders back out with two plates on one arm, cutlery dangling from his fingers, and two mugs of tea clasped in his big hand.

“It’s just an egg white omelet with tomato, red onion, and capsicum, and some toast. Hope it’s okay,” Harry says as Louis takes the mugs of tea one at a time as Harry sets the plates down, handing Louis a knife and fork.

“Looks great, babe, smells delicious.”

“Put. Me. On. FaceTime!!” Niall bellows and Harry giggles.

“Do you mind?” Louis asks, pointing to his phone. “Idiot wants to meet you.”

“Sure!” Harry claps excitedly.

“Hey! Who are you calling an idiot?” Niall says in the background.

Louis ignores him. “Nialler, I’m gonna hang up and call back, this stupid phone never switches to FaceTime properly.”

Louis ends the call without waiting for Niall to acknowledge and turns to Harry. “You sure you’re okay with this? Niall means well, but he can be a lot to take first thing in the morning.”

“Yeah, of course. I’d love to chat to him.” Harry smiles shyly and sits down next to Louis.

Louis brings up Niall’s contact and hits the little video FaceTime option. It takes a while to connect and then Niall’s face comes into view, a bit grainy and jumpy, but clear enough.

“So where is he? Where’s the man that’s kidnapped my best mate?” Niall says, faux seriously.

Louis rolls his eyes, turns the phone, and leans over so that both he and Harry are in the frame. Even in the little window he can see Harry’s blinding smile lighting up the screen.

“Hi Niall!” Harry says as he waves. Louis smiles broadly, watching his two worlds collide.

“Aye up, Harry!”

“Hope you don’t mind me monopolizing Lou?”

“Nah. Was sick of him anyway. Fucking sad sack. Haven’t seen a smile on him like that for a long time. You must’ve fucked him good.”

Harry honks out a laugh and Louis groans.

“You’re incorrigible. Don’t even know why we’re friends.”

“I keep telling you, mate, it’s because you love me. I’m adorable. So Harry, you gonna look after Tommo for me?”

“Cross my heart,” Harry says and actually crosses his heart, like the endearing goofball he is.

Niall gets a mischievous grin on his face and Louis doesn’t like where this is going.

“Louis here said he wants me and Mags to go round and pack up his apartment and ship his stuff to your place but, fool that he is, he didn’t give me the address.”

Louis drops his phone on the table, mouth agape, and unable to get any words out. He turns, shaking his head, ready to apologize to Harry for his idiot soon-to-be-ex best mates behaviour, when he sees the smirk on Harry’s lips. Harry winks and Louis thinks this might be the moment he starts to really fall in love. Louis nods and schools his expression, picking up his phone and getting Harry and himself back in view.

Harry smiles. “Oh sure, great idea, thanks Niall. I’ll get Lou to text you the address after we finish the call, easier than trying to do it over the phone,” Harry says calmly. He really is quite deliciously evil. Louis is going to keep him forever.

Now it’s Niall’s turn to fishmouth. “Right, uhm, okay then, yeah, sounds good,” he stammers.

Louis decides to go all in and really land the joke. “Yeah. Thanks, mate. I know I said you didn’t need to, but Harry’s right, let's just get it done. Why wait, eh?”

“Exactly,” Harry encourages. “I mean, we’re going to check Lou out of the hotel this morning and move him in here with me, so we may as well get the rest of things on their way too.”

Louis is still smiling, but a niggling thought is creeping into the back of his mind. They actually are going to check him out of the hotel this morning so he can move into Harry’s place. Also, he would really like to have a few things from his apartment, if he’s going to be here for an indefinite period of time. He left in such a rush, and didn’t exactly pack for a long term visit. They’re only joking though to wind Niall up. Louis is about sixty percent certain. He glances over to Harry who is smiling sweetly. Okay, maybe thirty eight percent certain.

Harry nudges his shoulder and Niall is saying something, but Louis can’t get out of his head. He turns back to the screen and waves, pasting on a smile as Harry taps to end the call.

“Earth to Lou, you okay there?” Harry says, rubbing his hand up and down Louis’ leg.

Louis gathers himself. “Shit. Yeah, sorry. What did Niall say?”

“He says he’ll go and pack up your stuff this weekend. I think we gave him a scare,” Harry chuckles, and then his brows furrow, probably in response to whatever pained expression is currently painted on Louis’ face.

“Yeah. Yeah, we did.” Louis is trying to process what’s swirling around in his brain but he’s struggling. He has no intention of going back to London. Not to live anyway. Not now. He had easily agreed when Harry had suggested he come and stay with him, but for how long? Did Harry just mean for a couple of weeks until he decided what to do or found a place of his own? Or did he mean more permanently?

“Hey, hey. Look at me,” Harry says, stroking Louis’ cheek. “I’m sorry. That was silly of me. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable and joke around like that with Niall. Just my stupid sense of humour. Let’s call him back and clear things up, yeah?” Harry reaches for the phone and Louis stops him, placing his hand over Harry’s and looking deep into his eyes.

“Harry. I- I know it’s too soon to have this conversation, like about six months too soon, but I just…” Louis sighs, eyes landing on their hands joined over the phone. Honesty, he reminds himself. He’s going to stick with what’s been working, not crawl back into his safety zone. If he fucks this up, it won’t be because he hid his feelings and said what he thought would cause the least waves.

“Look, I know this is probably ridiculous, but I really like you, a lot.” Louis sucks in a breath and braves a look at Harry, he’s smiling back, because of course he is. “Anyway, while we might’ve only spent a day together, I’ve been thinking about you pretty much non-stop for three years. I’ve already said that I have no plans to go back to London any time soon, and I packed my bag in about fifteen minutes to make the flight and there are some things that I left behind that I would like to, uhm, you know-”

“Baby, come here,” Harry says and pats his lap. Louis gets and up plonks himself down, sitting sideways on Harry’s thighs, and curling into Harry’s chest, hiding his face and hopefully his embarrassment too. Harry starts to rub up and down his back, playing with Louis’ fingers with his other hand.

“Lou, I asked you to move in with me after, like, twelve hours. And I’ve been kinda thinking about you for three years as well. This isn't one sided, I assure you. I really, really like you too.” Louis nods, feeling very small but safe at the same time.

Harry tilts Louis’ chin up with his fingers and the look in his eyes is so earnest and pure. “When I asked you to stay here with me, I was… that was really just my way of broaching the subject tentatively without seeming like a crazy person, but…” Harry pauses and takes a deep breath. “Okay, don’t freak out, but I do want you to move in here, permanently, if you’d like to? I just… I feel like we’re so perfect for each other, like everything we’ve done has led to this, here and now, us, and I don’t think I’d forgive myself if I let you go, again, and-”

Louis can’t take it any more and he crashes his lips into Harry’s, cupping his cheeks and immediately opening up, tongue seeking entry. Harry chuckles and wraps his arm around Louis’ waist more firmly, his other hand sliding up Louis’ back and fingers threading into his hair, smiling into the kiss. Louis wants to get closer, to crawl into Harry’s soul. He probes deep inside Harry’s mouth, sharp inhales and stuttered exhales, angling Harry’s head to the side to get better access. He wants to devour him, make him his, and never let him go. Louis pulls away from the kiss and makes his way down to Harry’s pulse point, biting and sucking a large bruise into the sensitive skin.

Harry hisses and moans. “I take it that’s a yes, then?”

“Yes.” Louis nips and sucks along his collarbones. “Yes, please.” He digs his fingers in Harry’s hair and grips tightly, pulling his head back and elongating his neck, exposing it to his hungry eyes. He licks a long stripe up the column to his jaw and then sucks another bruise beside his Adam’s apple. It will be on full display for everyone to see and Louis’ stomach does a little flip at the realisation that people will know what he’s done.

Harry groans and sits up, bringing his lips back to Louis’ in a bruising kiss. “You’re being distracting, again,” Harry says, breaking away from the kiss, giving him a few firm pecks to quieten Louis’ whine. “Breakfast is getting cold.”

Louis twists in Harry’s arms and leans over, picking up a plate of food and a fork, scooping up some of the omelette and making the sound of a plane as he brings it to Harry’s mouth. “Open up, sweetheart.”

Harry honks out a laugh and opens up dutifully, chewing and swallowing the mouthful. “You’re an idiot.”

“But I’m your idiot.” Louis smiles and scoops up some for himself. “Mmmmm… Nice one, Styles, these are really good.”

“Come on,” Harry says and lifts Louis up, placing him back on his own chair. Louis only squeals a little bit. “Let’s finish up and head out. We need to check you out of your hotel and get to the shop before Liam sends out a search party.”

They scrape their plates clean and Louis is gulping down his tea when Harry reaches over him, pointing at Louis’ phone. “Pass it here, need to send Niall that text.”

For a split second, Louis’ heart sinks. Maybe Harry has changed his mind. Maybe he misunderstood. But really, Louis shouldn’t have been concerned.

“He’s gonna need my address to send your gear, right?”

Louis nods, unlocks his phone, and passes it over, smiling happily. So happily.

~~~~

Louis packs the things in his hotel room in record time and is downstairs checking out in less than ten minutes. He sees Harry waiting in the driveway tapping away on his phone. Louis drops his aviators back over his eyes, striding towards the car. Harry looks up and smiles, popping the boot and Louis chucks his duffle and laptop bag inside, pressing the auto-close button, and jumping in the passenger seat.

Harry finishes typing his message, locks his phone and chucks it in the cup holder. “Sorry. Just my mum and sister being annoying,” Harry says, looking over and seeing Louis’ quirked eyebrow. “We’re in a group chat and they’re being their irritating selves, wanting too much information as usual. All good now.” Harry leans across the console and takes Louis’ hand, puckering up for a kiss which Louis certainly isn’t going to deny him. He meets Harry halfway and smacks his lips dramatically as he pulls away. It’s so domestic and familiar and boyfriend-y and Louis absolutely loves it. Boyfriend. He likes the sound of that. Maybe he’ll ask Harry in a couple of weeks.

Harry puts the car into gear and does the thing on the wheel with the heel of his hand again. Seeing it up close this time, the flex of his bicep and the way his grips Louis’ hand just that little bit tighter, sends a thrill up Louis’ spine.

Louis swivels in his seat and leans back against the door, giving Harry a full body scan. “You’re really fucking hot, you know that, right?”

Harry stutters out a breath and the car accelerates as his foot slips on the gas pedal. “What?!”

“You must know. I mean, you just exude confidence and sexiness and you’re... yeah, you’re really quite something. I could just watch you do regular shit for days. Couldn’t take my eyes off you when you were cooking last night, and again this morning. So sexy. Even brushing your teeth, when you were talking with the brush clamped between your teeth. Super sexy. Oh, and way you rest your hand against the wall behind the loo when you’re peeing and push your hips forward. Shouldn’t be sexy, but it really is. I think though, you behind the wheel, driving, is my favorite. You do that thing when you take off, with your hand and the…” Louis makes the motion with his own hand. “Yeah. I like that. Really hot.”

Harry starts to laugh, it’s no more than a giggle at first, but then it builds into more of a cackle. “You… you have got to be kidding? I’m the least confident person, like ever. I’m clumsy, I’m awkward, I trip over my own feet. Did you not listen to Liam’s stories about my failed attempts at surfing? Trust me, he was actually being kind, I am much, much worse. You, on the other hand,” Harry says, glancing over and pointing accusingly at Louis before turning back to the road. “You are the sexiest man I’ve ever seen, in real life.”

Harry shakes his head and pulls the car over to the side of the road, putting it in park, and turns to face Louis, engine humming beneath them. Louis looks at him in confusion.

“You just don’t get it do you? You… you just wander around being all fucking, I don’t even know, in your ridiculously tiny shorts, with that sassy, sinful mouth, and wearing those aviators, which somehow don’t make you seem like a wanker, even though that’s pretty much what they do to the rest of the population. God, don’t even get me started on your goddamn cheekbones, and your pink lips, and feathery fringe, and golden skin that’s just begging to be licked, and your perfect ankles all out there on display, and your pebbly nipples, and your eyes, good lord,” Harry says, drawing out the vowel before sucking in a breath. “Your eyes are the most stunning cerulean blue I’ve ever seen. I’m going to have to use a new colour palette for all my paintings from now on. Michael’s gonna think I’ve lost my marbles, and to be fair, he wouldn’t be far off the mark. Your smile could launch a thousand ships and your laugh is the only music I want to hear, forever. Your arse. Yeah. Now that is something that I’m going to have to write sonnets about. I’ll have to learn how to write first, of course, but then, I’m going to dedicate serious time to writing about it. I want to touch it and squeeze it and taste it and slap it and fucking pound into it,” Harry says and sucks in a long breath. “You’re… you’re amazing. You’re everything.”

Louis just sits there, staring at Harry, mouth open and completely dumbstruck. No one has ever said anything even remotely like this to him before and it’s overwhelming. For a moment he doesn’t know what to do or say and then a small smirk forms on his lips. “So you don’t like my cock?”

“Nrrgghhh…” Harry groans and flings off his seatbelt, Louis squealing in delight as Harry dives over the console and pulls Louis into the most passionate kiss he’s ever experienced in his entire life. It’s hot and wet and hungry and rough, and Harry’s hands are everywhere, gripping and scratching and pulling him under. He can hardly breathe and it’s glorious.

~~~~

“Morning lads!” Liam calls as Louis and Harry wander into the shop. Louis is still a bit dazed from their make out session in the car and all the things Harry had said. It must show on his face if the look Liam gives him is anything to go by, but then Liam sees Harry, the bruises on his neck to be more specific. “What the…? Did you get attacked on the way here?!” Liam shouts, pointing.

Harry blushes and ducks his head. “Yeah, something like that,” he mutters, and grins, thumbing over his shoulder at Louis as he makes his way into the back room.

“Oi! I’m surprised we even made it here after what you just did to me in the car, you animal!”

Liam slaps his hands over his ears. “La la la la la la la.” 

It makes Louis smile how comfortable he feels here, with Harry, with Liam, in this place. Liam takes his hands away when he apparently deems it safe.

“It’s nice to see you again, Louis,” Liam says far too formally and smiles.

“Lou or Tommo is fine, mate.”

“Alright then. Tommo it is.” Liam nods and cranes his neck around to see where Harry is. “Uhm… I’ll be back in just a sec.”

Louis figures he’ll make himself useful and pushes the sale bin out onto the verandah. As he comes back inside, he pauses when he sees Liam and Harry in a hushed conversation. Harry is smiling and nodding, Liam resting his hand on Harry’s shoulder before bringing him in for a tight hug, patting Harry on the back. He can’t hear what they’re saying, but he can guess it has something to do with him. It’s lovely. Liam’s a good egg.

Liam walks onto the main shop floor with a welcoming smile plastered on his face. “So, I hear you’re gonna be staying for a while? Have to put you to work properly then, eh?

“Sure! Happy to help out any way I can.” Louis says genuinely. Staring at Harry all day is great, and he could happily make that his full-time occupation, he’s just not convinced it would pay particularly well.

“Have you ever surfed before?” Liam says with a smirk.

~~~~

Louis has, in fact, surfed before, but after joining in on four of Liam’s ninety minute sessions in one day, there are aches in muscles he didn’t know he had.

He collapses on the grass near the picnic table after dragging his board up the beach. The sun is still beating down and he wants a shower, and a massage, and food, and a blowjob, and a case of beer, and to sleep for a million years. Not necessarily in that order, he’s not picky, at this point he’ll take whatever he can get.

Liam jogs past, like the infuriatingly fit prick he is, and shakes water all over him. Louis can’t summon the energy to care.

“Come on, Tommo! Boards to clean and pack away,” Liam sing-songs. Louis is going to beat him around the head with one of those fucking boards, just as soon as he can move.

Harry comes out of the back door and stands over him, curls falling in front of his face, smiling like an idiot. Louis looks at him upside down, reaching out and making grabby hands.

“Harry…” Louis whines. “Carry me home. Liam’s killed me.”

“Liam. You’ve killed my boyf- I mean, you’ve killed my Lou.”

Well, that’s interesting. Boyfriend. Looks like they’re on the same page, yet again. Louis smiles and while the sun is casting shadows and making it hard to see, he’s pretty sure that a raging blush that’s spreading up Harry’s neck. Nice. Harry is adorable when he’s all flustered.

“Pfft. He’s fine. Great surf today.” Louis looks over from from his prone position on the grass to see Liam washing off the boards and stacking them in the trolley. Good man.

“Come on, Lou. Let’s get you up,” Harry says as he walks around and steps over Louis’ shins, grasping his hands and pulling Louis to his feet.

Louis falls forward and wraps his arms around Harry waist. “So tired. So sore. Home time now?” Louis looks up and pecks a chaste kiss to Harry’s plush lips before snuggling into his chest. He’s warm and smells so good.

“Yeah alright, baby. Why don’t you go and rinse off and meet me inside when you’re done? I’m just waiting for Billy to pop past and pick up a few files, then we can head home. Grilled ginger tofu and stir-fried Asian greens for dinner? Reckon I’ve got some ice cold beers to go with it too.”

“Mmmmm… Sounds perfect.” Louis nods and steals another kiss before waddling off to the showers.

Liam has to help him out of his wetsuit when it gets stuck because Louis can’t make his arms work, and it’s not quite the most embarrassing thing he’s ever experienced, but it’s bloody close.

Freshly showered and back in some comfy clothes, Louis feels almost like a new man, almost. As he goes in through the back door he sees Harry talking with an older man, Billy he presumes.

“So yeah,” Billy says, sighing deeply. “Mabel wants to go caravaning up and down the coast and I’ve been promising to take her for years. But I’ll be back in a month so everything should be fine.”

“I’m sure we’ll manage while you’re gone.” Harry assures him as he turns and sees Louis. “Oh Billy, this is my… uhm...”

“Boyfriend,” Louis offers helpfully, holding out his hand.

Harry smiles one of his megawatt smiles and nods in acknowledgement. “Yeah, this is Louis, my boyfriend.” Louis really likes the way that rolls of Harry’s tongue.

“Oh! Lovely to meet you, Louis!” Billy says shaking Louis’ hand firmly. “My wife, Mabel, has been trying to set Harry here up with every eligible bachelor in town for three years. Maybe she can finally relax now.” Billy pulls back and grabs a few files off the counter.

“Nah. She’s still got Liam to work on,” Harry says with a wink.

Billy chuckles. “True, true. Anyway, I was just telling Harry that I’m taking Mabel away for a months holiday so I won’t be around to do the accounts for a bit.”

“Oh right. That sounds like an adventure.” Louis isn’t sure how far he should wade into their setup but figures he may as well offer to assist. “Uhh… actually, I can help with that, if you’d like? I’d be happy to,” Louis says shrugging his shoulders. 

“What?” Both men say in unison, turning to stare at him.

“Yeah. I’m an accountant. Actually, I was CFO of one of the largest accounting firms in London up until about three days ago. So yeah, I’m happy to cover while you’re away.”

Harry gives him one of those fond smiles he’s becoming so enamoured by. “Lou, that would be…”

“Wonderful!” Billy shouts and then regathers himself. “Are you sure? I mean, that would be amazing.”

Louis nods and smiles. “Yeah of course. Maybe I can come by your office tomorrow and we can go over things, if you’ve got time, of course?”

“You’re a lifesaver. Yes! Thank you. Uhm. My address is, oh, well I’m sure Harry can give it to you. Would ten be okay with you?”

“Sounds perfect.” Louis feels Harry come up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist, resting his chin on Louis’ shoulder and he feels a warmth spread within him.

“Are you really sure you don’t mind?” Billy asks nervously.

“If it means I don’t have to go surfing with Liam again, then I’m definitely up for it!”

All three men laugh and are just quietening down as Liam comes through the back door. “Wait… what did I miss?”

“I’m off the hook! Sorry, mate. I can’t go surfing with you tomorrow, or you know, ever again. Gonna help out while Billy and Mabel are on their holidays.”

A smile spreads across Liam’s face. “Are you now?” Louis and Harry nod. “Well, isn’t that just perfect.”

“It was meant to be, Liam,” Harry says happily. And yeah, it really does feel like it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you're enjoying it so far.
> 
> Don’t forget to come find me on Tumblr for a chat at [ jacaranda-bloom ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/) and reblog my [ Tumblr fic post ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/post/181753893873/whisper-the-wind-explicit-strangers-to-lovers) if you feel so inclined!
> 
> Comments and kudos always welcome too! xx


	8. Vegan Desserts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry really loves vegan desserts, like, really, really loves them. Also, pet names are fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for continuing to read this little story! I hope you're enjoying it so far.
> 
> Don’t forget to come find me on Tumblr for a chat at [ jacaranda-bloom ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/) and reblog my [ Tumblr fic post ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/post/181753893873/whisper-the-wind-explicit-strangers-to-lovers) if you feel so inclined!
> 
> Comments and kudos always welcome too! xx

The aromas of ginger and garlic waft through the living area as Louis walks in, freshly showered and feeling almost human. He comes up behind Harry at the stove and wraps his arms around his waist, leaning against his bare back and placing a kiss between his shoulder blades. “Mmmm… smells good, Haz.”

Harry tips his head back and to the side, seeking out Louis’ mouth for a kiss. Louis is happy to oblige. “Just something simple, didn’t want to spend all my time in the kitchen tonight,” Harry says as he turns off all the burners and picks up the wok.

“You’ll have to let me in here soon, you know, at least to help out,” Louis says as he turns towards the sink, and flicks on the tap, rinsing the chopping board and a few other dishes before loading them into the dishwasher.

Harry carries the wok over to the bench and fills the waiting plates with a large stack of Asian veggies, the fragrant sauce infiltrating his senses. “What’s your speciality then, Tomlinson?”

Louis takes the empty wok from Harry and runs it under the tap. “Actually, uhm, I love making vegan desserts. Almond bases, cashew nut cream, cacao chocolate mousse. That sort of thing.”

When Harry doesn’t respond, Louis shuts off the tap and turns towards him, startling at his expression. Harry’s brows are practically in his hairline and his mouth is hanging open. Harry makes this little pained squeak and it’s adorable, but also a bit concerning.

“Mate, you’re gonna catch flies.”

Harry snaps his jaw closed and runs the fingers of both hands through his hair. “You make... vegan desserts?”

“Yeah?” Louis frowns, not sure what the big deal is. “What? I like to cook and I love desserts, but I told you that dairy doesn’t agree with me much, so vegan is a great alternative.” Harry is still standing, frozen in place, so Louis barrels on. “I love the science of it too, replacing ingredients and finding those that will perform the same function, but vegan versions. Also, I actually think vegan desserts taste much better than nor-”

“Nrrrghhhh….” Harry moans and drops to his knees, sliding across the floor and reefing down Louis’ basketball shorts and boxers in one motion. He dives in, face first, and noses at the base of Louis’ cock, hands coming to rest on his arse cheeks and squeezing firmly.

Louis feels like all the air has been sucked out of the room, gasping, he grabs the sink with his left hand, and Harry’s shoulder with the other, barely keeping himself upright.

Harry doesn’t waste any time sucking the entirety of Louis’ soft dick and both his balls into his mouth, nose pressed hard against Louis’ pelvic bone, and swirling his tongue around.

Louis starts to harden immediately, the rush of blood to his groin almost enough to bring him crashing to the floor. “Fucking hell, Haz, oh my god!”

Harry pulls off, sucking in a breath. “You. Are going to fucking kill me.” Harry eyes Louis’ cock hungrily and groans, plunging straight back in and sucking Louis into his mouth.

Louis isn’t going to last long, already fully hard in record time with the way Harry is working him over. The noises coming from Harry’s throat are reverberating through his entire body and the sounds of slurping and sucking are filling the kitchen and making Louis’ knees quake.

“Jesus. Your mouth. Harry, fuck,” Louis cries as he throws his head back moaning obscenely, fingers white knuckling from the grip he’s got on the bench.

Harry pulls Louis’ arse cheeks apart and trails a finger down to his hole, prodding and rubbing around the rim.

Louis tenses and then relaxes into it, relishing in the sensations and speed with which he’s hurtling towards his release. “Yeah, babe, yeah. Fuck. So good.” He looks down at Harry, and the visual of Harry on his knees like this is enough to have him bucking into his wet heat.

Harry brings one of his hands around to his mouth, widening his jaw and making space alongside Louis cock, letting his spit coat and drip off his forefinger.

Harry smirks, mouth full of cock, and Louis laughs. It’s inappropriate and perfect and Louis is certain Harry is the most glorious thing in the entire world.

Harry spreads Louis’ cheeks with one hand and goes straight for his hole with his slick finger, pressing against the rim as he starts bobbing his head.

“Yeah. That’s it. Give it to me. Come on, Haz,” Louis grits out and widens his stance as far as he can with his pants around his ankles.

Harry pushes his finger up and past the tight ring of muscle, sucking hard on Louis’ cock as he thrusts in out of his hole.

Louis whines and grips the back of Harry’s head with his free hand, rocking his hips forward and hitting the back of Harry’s throat, eliciting a desperate moan from Harry that Louis feels in his toes.

Harry pulls off briefly, sucking in a breath and bringing his hand to his mouth, licking his palm before reaching down into his shorts and taking out his own hard cock, starting to strip it furiously.

Louis holds his cock steady and Harry latches back on, resuming his punishing rhythm. He doesn’t think he can hold off much longer, it’s too good.

“Fuck, Haz. So perfect for me. Gonna make me come.”

Harry stills his head and looks up through his eyelashes, nodding in silent permission as he continues to work himself over. He buries his finger in Louis’ hole, searching, before finding his prostate and starting to rub at it relentlessly.

Louis takes his hand away from the bench and uses both hands to grip the back of Harry’s head, pulling on his hair and thrusting in and out of his mouth.

Harry keens high in his throat and then comes, a gurgled moan escaping his lips as he closes his eyes, tears leaking out from the sides, as he spills into his hand and onto the floor.

It’s the most beautiful thing Louis has ever seen and it’s all he needs to send him careening over the edge, shooting deep into Harry’s throat with a shout. “Fuck! Oh my god. Oh my god. Fuck!” Louis is almost wailing, legs trembling and arse clenching around Harry’s long finger, dick pulsing streams of come into Harry’s eager mouth.

Harry pulls his finger out and slurps and licks Louis’ softening cock. Louis takes his hands away from Harry’s head and turns towards the bench, his dick dropping out of Harry’s mouth with a pop. He leans his elbows on the counter and hangs his head, chest heaving and eyesight blurry, matching the buzzing in his ears. 

He senses Harry shifting beside him in his peripheral vision, doing something on the floor and then reaching past Louis to turn the tap on, washing his hands maybe. Then Louis’ boxers and shorts are being pulled up, strong arms wrapping around him as Harry lays his head onto Louis’ back, featherlight kisses tickling his shoulder blades. Louis is still sucking air into his lungs in big gulps, blinking to clear away the fog and trying to regain his bearings.

“So gorgeous Lou. So amazing. Love watching you come. Love feeling you on my tongue.” Harry’s kissing down Louis’ spine and making him shiver, his breathing slowing, coming under control as Harry rubs his hands up and his sides.

Louis is overwhelmed. He turns and pulls Harry into a tight hug, sucking in a breath and hiccuping a sob. He doesn’t understand what’s come over him. Can’t make sense of what he’s feeling. He burrows into Harry’s chest and clasps his fingers behind Harry’s back, clutching and trying to get closer to him, letting his tears falls.

“Hey. Hey there. Shhhh,” Harry soothes, but doesn’t pull back, just lets Louis cry it out. “I’m so glad you came to find me. I don’t know if I would ever have been so brave. I thought about it so many times, imagining what it would be like, but even in my wildest dreams, it was never like this.” Louis sobs again, it’s too much, he doesn’t know what this feeling is. It’s consuming him, bubbling up without his permission. “You’re so perfect, Lou. You’re more than I ever dared hope for. When I’m with you, I feel like I could take on the world, slay a dragon, climb the highest mountain.”

Louis should be laughing, not crying, should be making a joke, sassing his way out of the situation like he always does. Harry just blew his brains out, in the middle of the kitchen, because Louis said he likes making vegan desserts. It’s absurd and ridiculous, but he’s not laughing. He’s holding on tighter than he’s ever held onto anything before. The words are rising up to the surface, like lava in a volcano, ready to burst out, and he knows he won’t be able to stop them. Wouldn’t, even if he could.

Harry’s chest barrels, and Louis feels him suck in a breath, like he’s trying to hold back too. “I love that you’re here, in my house. I love that you’re in my life. You fit so well. We fit so well. I’ve never…” Harry shudders, the emotion clearly affecting him as well. “I’ve never felt like this about anyone before. I can’t even process what I’m feeling. I don’t know…”

Louis pulls back and looks up. Harry’s expression is pained and hopeful and so fucking pure Louis could happily live in this moment, forever. There are tears wetting both their cheeks, Harry’s face is a blotchy mess and yet he’s still the most beautiful thing Louis has ever seen.

“Harry…” Louis murmurs, bringing his hands around to cradle Harry’s cheeks, eyes darting from his eyes, to his lips and back again.

“Lou… I...” Harry stutters as he brings his hands up to cup Louis’.

They stare at each other, the world reduced to only them, neither one breathing, just hanging on the moment, waiting on the precipice of their futures. It really shouldn’t be a surprise to Louis that they take the leap together.

“I love you,” they whisper in unison, hushed and reverent and completely shocking them both.

Their stares don’t falter, eyes widening, not moving any other muscles for fear they’ll break their bubble, and then Harry smiles, small at first, but growing as the seconds pass. Louis can feel himself smiling too, the drying tears on his cheeks making his skin pull taut.

It’s Harry that finally closes the distance, crashing their lips together, sobs wracking his broad frame and jostling Louis’ mouth. Louis is stunned, unmoving, and unresponsive to the kiss. What has just happened? What have they done? What did they just say? This can’t be real. He just told Harry he loves him, the ground should be swallowing him up for breaking every relationship rule that was ever set. But Harry had said it too, not in reply to Louis, not a pitying response to placate him, but at the same time. He loves Harry, and Harry loves him right back. He’s startled from his frozen state by his own revelation and inhales sharply through his nose, closing his eyes and embracing the kiss with complete abandon. It’s like someone just turned the volume back up on the universe. He pulls his hands away from Harry’s face and throws his arms around his neck, smiling into the kiss and chuckling with joy. It’s a mess of teeth and tongue and spit and salty tears and, although he thought this morning’s kiss in the car was the best he’d ever experienced, this one blows it out of the fucking water.

Harry is laughing too and their noses bump as they try to suck each other into their souls. He picks Louis up under the armpits and sets his arse on the benchtop, nipping at his jaw and collarbones, squeezing the sensitive skin covering his ribcage.

“Harry,” Louis squeals. “Haz, tickles,” Louis chuckles and kicks his legs out as he tries to bat Harry’s hands away.

Harry stops his ministrations and bends forward, lowering his head and laying it sideways in Louis’ lap, arms curved around his arse on the counter. Louis brings his hands down and starts stroking his hair.

“I think I’ve watched enough rom coms to know that we’ve broken the most basic relationship rule, ever,” Harry says softly, but Louis can still hear the smirk in his voice.

“Yeah, I think you’re right. But what do they say about rules…?”

“That they’re made to be broken?”

“Yup! And anyway, this isn’t a rom com. This is us.”

Harry lifts his head and plants his hands on either side of Louis’ knees, tilting his head. “You do realise this is literally like a script from a rom com? Two strangers meet in a lift, have a harrowing first encounter with danger and drama, and then part ways without any method of contacting each other. Flash forward to years later and one of them has an epiphany, jumps on a plane to a far flung destination ten thousand miles away, and turns up at the other ones doorstep. Some type of miscommunication happens, but they resolve it, okay so maybe we’ve sped straight past that bit. Anyway, then they pledge their undying love for one another and live happily ever after. The end. Roll credits. Cue upbeat song. See?”

Louis just sits and marvels at this ridiculous enigma of a man before him. Louis must have been a saint in a previous life to be deserving of having found Harry in this one. “You’re an idiot. And... I really do love you.”

Harry’s smile is blinding and he surges forward, capturing his lips in another passionate kiss, Louis responding eagerly.

Harry pulls back, eyes bright and dimple cratering in his cheek. “Come on. Let’s eat. I’m starving,” Harry says, patting Louis’ thighs.

“Serve it up, buttercup!”

“Grab us some beers from the fridge?”

“Sure thing, sweetums,” Louis says with a syrupy tone.

Harry honks out a laugh and quirks his eyebrow. “What’s with the pet names all of a sudden?”

“Just trying them on for size. Any preferences, pumpkin?”

Harry shakes his head fondly, putting the grill pan back on the stove and lighting the burner. “You’re a menace.”

“Hmmm… perhaps? But you looooove me,” Louis says with a sway of his hips as he heads to the fridge.

Harry turns to him, spatula in hand. “Yeah. Yeah, I really do.”

Louis blushes all the way up to his cheekbones and opens the fridge door, thankful for the cool air wafting over him. 

~~~~

“Hey, sweet pea! Grab me another beer while you’re there,” Harry shouts from the deck as Louis carries their empty plates back inside.

“Sure thing, snuggle bunch!” Louis counters. So this is going to be a thing now. Well, Louis has game, he’s totally going to ace this.

He rinses their dishes and loads them into the dishwasher, grabs two more beers, and wanders back out onto the deck, settling himself back down in his chair. The sun is setting over the mountains and the air is warm, birds cawing, the ocean like glass in the distance, and the man he loves by his side.

Harry sets his phone down and picks up his beer. “So, uhm, mum and Gems want to meet you,” Harry says tentatively.

“Oh do they now? You’re fast, fluffy bum.” Louis smirks.

“Loouuu…” Harry whines. “Please?”

“Of course, babe. Now?”

“Wait. Really?” Harry’s spins around in surprise.

“Yeah, really. I’d love to meet them. Come on. What’s the time difference? Eleven hours?” Louis calculates it quickly in his head. “So, it’s half eight in the morning there?”

“Yeah, uhm, yeah it is. Oh Lou, this is great,” Harry says, excitement in his voice. “They’re gonna love you!”

“Righto.” Louis fixes his hair. “How do I look? Wanna look nice to meet the family.”

“You’re beautiful. The most beautiful man I’ve ever seen.” Harry gets lost for a moment and then regathers himself. Louis loves it when Harry’s all flustered and bouncy like this. It’s adorable, and incredibly sexy. He snaps himself out of those thoughts, not the time, he chastises, shaking his head.

“Gems is at mums. I’m gonna call them on WhatsApp though, the mobile service at Mum’s is shit, but the WiFi is good.”

“Alright cuddlepie, whatever you say.” Louis winks and takes a swig of his beer.

“Lou, behave.”

“What?” Louis feigns innocence and Harry pouts. It’s too cute for words, Louis wants to squish his face. “Okay, I’ll behave. Now call already!”

Harry taps on his phone and props it up against his beer bottle. They wait for it to connect, Louis shuffling his chair closer to Harry’s so they’re both in the frame.

“Hey Harry. Oh FaceTime! Hang on.” A woman, Gemma, Louis presumes, comes into focus on the screen. She immediately clocks Louis and he waves, her mouth dropping open and letting out a high pitched squeal before disappearing from view. “Mum!! Get over here, now!”

Louis and Harry chuckle, smiling broadly as Gemma comes back into view, this time with Harry’s mum beside her.

“Hi Mum, hi Gems,” Harry says with a small wave.

“Hi Anne, hi Gemma. Lovely to meet you both. I’m Louis. Louis Tomlinson,” Louis says, smiling happily, feeling the crinkles form beside his eyes.

Harry winds his arm around Louis’ shoulders and pulls him in tightly. Louis can see the proud smile on Harry’s face and it spreads a warmth through his entire body.

“Well hello, Louis. It’s nice to meet you, too,” Anne says, eyes darting around, taking him in.

“Hey Louis. Nice to finally meet you. Harry hasn’t shut up about you for three years. It’s been exhausting,” Gemma says with a smirk and a roll of her eyes.

“Gems! You promised you’d be nice. Mum, make her stop.”

Anne shakes her head. “You two are far too old for me to referee your disagreements. And anyway, she’s not wrong, Harry. You should have sorted this out a long time ago. I’m glad Louis was brave enough to finally make the move and track you down.”

Louis chuckles. “Yeah, it only took me three years of misery and a mini-meltdown at my thirtieth birthday party to chance my luck. Not sure whether it was bravery or insanity, to be honest. I jumped on a plane in the middle of the night and turned up on his doorstep without really considering the consequences. I almost turned around in the car park and ran home with my tail between my legs. I was bloody terrified. But then he smiled at me, and I just knew.” Louis turns to look at Harry who is smiling shyly, eyes glistening with tears. “Best decision I ever made,” Louis says and leans over to place a chaste kiss on Harry’s lips.

Gemma makes a vomiting sound down the line and they pull back and laugh, resting their foreheads together.

“How long are you staying, Louis?” Anne asks.

Louis sits back and looks deep into Harry eyes. “Forever, if he’ll have me.”

Harry smiles and cups Louis’ face in his hands, bringing them in for another kiss. It’s perfect and wonderful and Louis can feel the tears welling up in his eyes.

Harry pulls away, stroking his thumbs on Louis’ cheekbones, making him melt in his seat. “Yeah, I’ll have you, Lou. Forever is just the beginning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you're enjoying it so far.
> 
> Don’t forget to come find me on Tumblr for a chat at [ jacaranda-bloom ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/) and reblog my [ Tumblr fic post ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/post/181753893873/whisper-the-wind-explicit-strangers-to-lovers) if you feel so inclined!
> 
> Comments and kudos always welcome too! xx


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to wrap things up. Louis and Harry are blissfully happy, Harry paints, Louis accounts, and Charlie, their dog, drools.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we come to the end of our little tale. I hope you’ve enjoyed the ride and spending time in this universe. I love chatting about writing so don’t be afraid to come and drop me a message on Tumblr at [ jacaranda-bloom](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/) and reblog my [ Tumblr fic post ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/post/181753893873/whisper-the-wind-explicit-strangers-to-lovers) if you feel so inclined!
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are very welcome too! xx

1 year later…

It’s a quiet night, just the high pitched chorus of cicadas in the trees as they make their way along the winding road and up into the hills, hands held over the console. They’ve got the windows down, enjoying the fresh evening air after the stuffiness of the function room at the club.

They had all been so proud of Liam being presented with yet another award for his the his tireless work as an SES volunteer and Surf Lifesaver. He’d single handedly saved three tourists off the beach after they’d been caught in a strong rip and dragged out to sea. A true hero.

Louis had arranged for the entire event to be livestreamed for Liam’s parents back in the UK, and even though the time difference was less than friendly, they had dutifully gotten up to watch their son receive the award.

Harry turns off the main road and heads up the long driveway, going nice and slow, just as Louis likes it. Got to be careful of those kangaroos, after all.

Niall had done a brilliant introduction for Liam at the ceremony, funny and heartfelt, telling hilarious anecdotes and moving stories in perfect balance. The two had become fast friends as soon as Niall and Maggie had arrived in Australia for their four week holiday nearly nine months ago, Niall learning to surf and Liam learning to golf. It was a bromance made in heaven. A few months later when Niall and Maggie had relocated to Byron permanently, it was a toss up as to whether Liam or Louis was more excited.

Louis presses the garage remote as they come to the end of the drive, the door almost fully open as Harry pulls up in front, edging forwards and parking in beside Louis’ black Land Rover Discovery. It had been a present to himself after his London apartment was sold. Niall had handled most of it for him, which was a huge relief. The buyers were relocating from Dubai and had thankfully bought his car and most of the furniture as well.

Niall and Maggie had packed up everything that was left and shipped it to Byron, including his Edward Twist print of course, and his box of sex toys. The text he’d received from Mags with an image of Niall looking horrified when he’d found it had left him and Harry in hysteric. 

Harry shuts off the engine, squeezing Louis’ hand before he grabs the smart key and his phone, jumping out of the car. Louis follows suit and heads into the house through the internal access behind Harry. Harry drops the car key and his wallet in the bowl on the hall table as Louis disables the alarm, an upgraded version that can sense pets by weight and height and not go off accidentally, was fitted shortly before Charlie had arrived.

Nails click on the wooden floors, scratching and sliding as a large ball of fluff comes barreling towards them, slobber and fur flying in all directions.

“Hello, mate.” Louis kneels down in the hallway and Charlie rams into him, knocking him over and licking all over his face. Harry wanders past towards the kitchen and Charlie immediately follows, hoping for a treat and leaving Louis prone on the ground.

“He gets you every time, you idiot,” Harry calls fondly from the kitchen.

“Yeah. Well, clearly he loves me the most!” Louis shouts, picking himself up and kicking off his shoes, padding down the hallway.

“Tea, baby?”

“Mmmm… yes please.”

Charlie jumps up on Harry as he fills the kettle. “You’re a menace, just like your papa,” Harry says as he grabs a treat from the cupboard, getting Charlie to sit and raise his paw before popping the treat into his waiting mouth, drool dripping onto the floor in a large dollop.

They’d adopted Charlie, a pointer, cross lab, cross poodle, and who knows what else, from the local pound in April. He’s an absolute mess, and the happiest and cutest dog in the entire world. Niall and Maggie had looked after him and spoiled him rotten while Louis and Harry went back to the UK for Louis’ birthday and Christmas last month. It was great to meet Harry’s mum and sister face to face finally, and they’re all excited for them to visit Australia later in the year. 

They also saw Louis’ father, who was in surprisingly good form. He’d gone back to work at the firm after he lost his last election to some young up-and-comer with ‘new media’ savvy. He and Louis are slowly building a relationship, the distance between them meaning they can be more considerate with their conversations, rather than flying off the handle.

After their month-long caravanning adventure, Billy had decided it was finally time to retire and Louis had bought his client list. When Louis offered Niall a partnership, and a new adventure, he and Mags had jumped at the chance to relocate to the sun and surf. Maggie easily found work as a nurse at the local community center and Louis is fairly certain Niall is going to propose soon, if Mags doesn’t beat him to it, of course.

Harry still works with Liam at the surf school, he loves teaching the little grommets too much to give it up, and does his art on the side. His secret is still safe, although the group who knows has now expanded to include Niall and Maggie.

Their sex life has gone to a whole new level. Apparently being in love means you get to actually make love, not just fuck around, and it’s really quite something. They still have plenty of playtime as well, and they relish in their sessions, having now converted the study into a full time playroom.

“I’m just gonna get changed, babe,” Louis says as he starts to head out of the kitchen, Harry nodding, dunking their tea bags in the mugs.

“Hey!” Harry shouts and Louis turns back around, coming up beside him. Harry leans down and pecks a kiss on Louis’ lips. “Love you.”

Louis smiles, he’s in love with an idiot. A wonderful, adorable, kind, compassionate, talented, idiot. “Love you, too.”

Louis walks away, down the hallway, Charlie scurrying behind him. Louis opens the door, Charlie takes a flying leap and bounces on the bed, rolling over, paws in the air and tongue lolling out.

He eyes drag up to the painting hanging proudly on the wall above their bed and Louis smiles, remembering their first time together. It’s his favorite piece, one just for them, an iridescent green background, with reddish pink swirls, and creamy white streaks.

Louis chuckles. He has a great life, his friends, his dog, and Harry. He has his person. See, it was always part of the plan, the universe just took its sweet time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I really hope you liked this little story. These characters have really become part of my life while I've been writing this and I'm going to miss them quite a lot.
> 
> As always, come chat to me on Tumblr if you would like at [ jacaranda-bloom](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/) and reblog my [ Tumblr fic post ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/post/181753893873/whisper-the-wind-explicit-strangers-to-lovers) if you feel so inclined!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome too! xx


End file.
